The Hooker and the Beast
by prying.delilah
Summary: Hermione is going undercover to help Draco out. But when she catches the eye of Lucius, things get sticky.Please read and review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals

Allo, this is cordyangel speaking and I just want to let you know that this is my second fan fiction and my first about Harry Potter. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sigh I do not own Draco Malfoy double sigh If I did own him, I sure as hell would not be writing about him triple sigh

Chapter 1 Arrival

I laugh in the face of danger! And then I hide until it goes away.

- Xander Harris **Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

Hermione was petrified.

She had never done anything like this in her life. It wasn't as if working for the Order had really ever required her to do anything like this. But here she was, dressed and ready to do what she had to. Become Malfoy's call girl.

_At least it's for the younger, _she reminded herself. Thank god for small mercies. She couldn't believe she had let herself be talked into this.

Flashback

"I hope you can put your personal feelings aside for the moment, With Severus' discovery, Draco is the only agent who has access to Voldemort's plans. He needs help." Dumbledore had told her.

"Surely he would prefer someone else!" Hermione scoffed.

"Just who do you propose we send? Even if Harry or Ron were here, I doubt they'd be right for this job. Besides, it's way too risky to send either of them into Voldemort's headquarters. You're the only one we have." He reasoned.

Hermione thought. She admitted to herself that even though Harry and Draco had stopped hurling curses at each other after a passing glance, a round of Kumbayaa wasn't likely. "What about Ginny?" She suggested.

"Even if she wasn't working on another case, I don't want the whole Weasley clan knocking down my door. We need you. Unless you really don't think you can do it..." he trailed off.

Hermione sighed, resigned. "You know I will."

End of Flashback

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie by the fact that she had arrived. She grimaced at the broken down snake supply store. _Figures,_ she thought dryly. _I should have known that's how they'd conceal their headquarters._ She set her teeth and pushed through the door. And into five burly men and one Lucius Malfoy.

"My, my, my, do we have an intruder?" Lucius' silky voice spoke first.

_Here we go._


	2. Chapter 2: What's My Name Again?

Chapter 2: What's My Name Again?

Hermione swallowed hard and thanked her lucky stars that she looked nothing like she had when she'd last seen Lucius. "I'm not an intruder," she cut in firmly. "I have business to conduct with Mr. Malfoy." She glanced at Lucius' surprised face. "Draco Malfoy" she clarified.

"Baby, you can conduct business with me anytime" one of the lecherous guards sneered.

"Hermione almost threw up and burst out laughing at the same time. No amount of money in the world would make that happen. She attempted to think up a Satine worthy response. "As tempting as that is, I don't think you can afford me" she replied sweetly. The guard didn't seem too disappointed. Hermione turned to Malfoy. "You must be Malfoy the senior. Draco's told me all about you."

"I'm assuming that you are here to service my son's_ needs._ But quite frankly, I don't think that you're his type."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his assumption. "Well, the amount of time we spend screwing really seems to disprove that." If she was going to do this, she might as well do it right. She made her way closer to Lucius.

Malfoy was slightly taken aback. "Still" he insisted. "I need to know a few things. Do you know a lot about my son?"

"I know that he's a wizard but beyond that, nothing. Lucius, honey, I'm not his girlfriend." Hermione began to stroke his chin, when he caught her hand gently. "But you already know that…" she murmured.

Just then, Draco walked in. And nearly died. He glanced from his father to Hermione with a look of pure shock on his face.

Hermione was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was wearing an outfit similar to that of Julia Roberts' in **Pretty** **Woman.**

"Hey babe" she said, releasing her hand from Lucius' icy grip. "I was just telling your father how much fun we have together."

Draco recovered flawlessly. "Yeah, fun." He finished descending the stairs and slipped between the twosome.

"You know this girl?" His father asked.

" Of course I know her. Kylie and I have known each other for years, actually." Draco replied. "In fact, if you don't mind, we really must catch up with each other. 'Scuse us." Draco practically dragged 'Kylie' up the stairs.

"I know what they'll be doin' " One of the guards chuckled.

Lucius watched the two with growing suspicion in his eyes. "Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise

Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

"'**You know what they say, life is full of surprises.'**

'**Life is boring, you're full of surprises.'"**

**Darla and Angel Angel**

Draco raced Hermione into his room. He lowered his voice and jumped into his interrogation.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And dressed like that?!" He couldn't decide whether to be angry or amused.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you I was coming?" she asked a bit loudly.

Draco clapped his hand over Hermione's mouth. "No" he whispered. "But if he did, I'm not sure I'd have believe him. Now you have to be quiet." He said releasing his firm grip.

"Why, are you such a bad wizard that you can't even put up a Silencing charm?" she scoffed, rubbing her lips.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We are at the Headquarters of the Order of the Viper. Do you really think Silencing Charms are allowed in a place where betrayal is bred?"

Hermione had to admit that made sense. She noticed that Draco was smirking at her in a particularly malevolent manner.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just marveling at your much improved fashion sense since we graduated."

"It's not my fault!" she blushed. "It was the only disguise I thought they'd buy."

"And what disguise is that?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm supposed to be your hired escort." She confessed.

Draco burst out laughing. "You're supposed to be my whore? Hermione Granger, voted most likely to never lose her virginity?!" He was increduolous.

"Actually, I prefer to the term 'Pleasure Provider' if anything." She said, turning a shade redder. "And I am not a prude."

"Really?" He asked, his doubt evident in his tone. "So you are not, in fact, a virgin?"

"I hardly think that's relevant" she sputtered.

Draco chuckled inwardly. Hermione was a walking paradox. One moment she was shamelessly flirting with his father, but she turned beet red when someone questioned her virginity, or lack of thereof.

He flashed her his signature smirk. "I was just wondering…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, well drop it" she ordered. She had only been in his presence for five minutes and he was already pissing her off. They stood in silence for a moment or two, before Draco asked another question.

"So why are you here?"

Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore sent me to help you out."

"You mean to keep an eye on me" he stated bitterly.

"If that's the way you want to take it" she shrugged. Hermione really didn't want to argue with him. It had been a long day. "Listen, we can sort this all out in the morning." She plopped onto his bed.

Draco cast a spell or two before sliding into the sheets as well. He scoffed at her raised eyebrow. "You didn't honestly think I'd relinquish my bed to you, did you?"

"Oh gods, what was I thinking. Gods forbid you'd have some common courtesy." Then Hermione left it there. Ungentlemanly as he was, Malfoy'd probably kick her off the bed if she made too much fuss.

Just before she drifted off Hermione managed to ask another question. "I thought Silencing Charms couldn't be cast here…"

Draco was practically asleep as well. "Those spells weren't silencing ones." Seeing Hermione's confusion, he explained. "They were to produce sounds that a hooker sharing a room with her john might make."

Rolling onto her side, Hermione gave a snort, "You are so crude Malfoy."

Draco fell asleep with a smile playing on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4: I Like The Dark and Chapter 5...

Disclaimer: I don't know why I do this, it only depresses me. No, I didn't make up any of the characters here, no I don't own any of them and no, I don't have Draco Malfoy locked up in my room. (I couldn't find a big enough cage.)

A/N Just so you guys know, practically all of my quotes will be from either **Angel** or **Buffy the Vampire Slayer.** It's not my fault that they have so many good quotes. And lastly, thank you for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 4: I Like the Dark

"'Hey guys, maybe we could go out tonight, you know the whole gang!'

'Or you could just sit in here with the lights off again.'

'O thank god!'"

**Angel, Cordelia and Doyle Angel**

Lucius sat in his dark rooms, brooding. Again.

He always ended the day like this, usually having little to think about other than his work for the Dark Lord. But tonight was different. Tonight he did have something to muse over. Or rather, someone.

He didn't trust Kylie much. When she had came through the door he had sensed power, a lot of power that someone like Kylie should not be in possession of. Witches didn't usually choose to become hookers. And if she was indeed a witch than what was Draco doing bringing her here? He shouldn't have brought anyone here at all, muggle, witch or squib.

Besides, what did Draco need a whore for anyway? He was good looking, he resembled his old man. He could have his way with any woman he chose, he didn't need to pay for sex.

All these combined doubts led Lucius to one conclusion. Conspiracy. To think that his own son would plot against him! It infuriated him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was jumping to conclusions. Draco had not yet done anything to prove himself disloyal. And Kylie, she was a mystery.

But one thing was clear in Lucius' mind. He would have to keep a close eye on them.

Very close.

Chapter 5: What Happened Last Night?

Draco awoke with a fuzzy mind and with Hermione's legs wrapped around his. He took stock of the situation and after piecing together the occurances of the night before he established that nothing had happened. He did remember however that he was scheduled to dine with his father that morning. He had to get a move on. And so did Hermione. He leaned close to her ear and mumbled a little something that would have made a sailor blush.

Hermione woke with a start. She took a glance at her surroundings and winced. "I'm in hell" she groaned and proceeded to smack Draco in the head.

"Ouch," Draco rubbed the pink spot where her hand had landed. "That hurt. Anyways, I thought that since you're awake-"

"Thanks to you."

He ignored that. "-You can begin your duties. Whatever the hell they are."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "I've already told you, I'm supposed to protect you and find out whatever _I_ can and _you_ can't."

That made sense to Draco. Many people didn't trust Draco and censored their conversations around him. It would be good to have another pair of eyes and ears around.

"Well shouldn't you get to it?" Draco asked.

"Why are you so eager to see me leave?" Hermione questioned but making her way to the bathroom all the same.

Draco squashed the sarcastic remark that entered his head and answered truthfully. "I'm having breakfast with my father." He noticed Hermione's shiver at the mention of his dear old dad. He was used to the reaction.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom wearing a cream sweater and dark jeans. Draco stared at her in shock.

"You aren't wearing that are you?"

"Why not? I love this outfit." Hermione huffed.

"So would I, if Narcissa wore it!" he exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She replied hotly.

"You're supposed to be a hooker! Can't you dress a little more…" he struggled for the word. "Trashy?" he finished.

Hermione was floored. "I don't own any trashy clothes!" She exclaimed.

At first Hermione thought that Draco was going to storm out of the room, but instead he yanked open a drawer and pulled out some slightly rumpled clothes.

"Wear these." He muttered sourly, thrusting them into Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked at the clothes and then back up at Draco. _He must be out of his mind if he thinks I'm wearing these!_ But seeing no laughter on Draco's face she sighed inwardly and stalked back into the bathroom. As she changed, she was able to edge in another question.

"Wear did you get these anyway?" She poked her head out of the bathroom in time to see Draco stare at her dumbly. "You know what? I don't want to know.


	5. Chapter Six: No Honey,This isn't Awkward

Allo again. I've realized that I am always so anxious to get to the story that I disregard all the things that I should be doing like the disclaimer, thanking reviewers and such. Actually I did do that in my last chapter but I'm trying to be consistent.

Disclaimer: No money, no characters, no anything, don't sue

A/N: Thanks to all those people who review. I love hearing your input and I love knowing that someone is reading this. By the way, I assume that the only people who review are the only ones reading my story, so review even if you're just going to type a sentence. It is appreciated.

So now all that crap is done we can get on to the story. (Thank God, that took forever!)

**Chapter 6: Of Course I feel comfy...**

She emerged from the luxurious bathroom dressed in the tube top and the micro mini skirt. "Is this trashy enough?" She asked.

Again, all Malfoy could do was stare. "I'll take that as a yes" she muttered pulling up her shirt and her skirt down. As she pushed open the door she bumped into Lucius the second time since she'd arrived. He gave her a nod and walked through the door as Hermione's skin continued to crawl. She tried to put him out of her mind as she quickly descended the stairs.

It took her ages to find the kitchen. The Headquarters of the Cobra was significantly larger than that of the Phoenix's. When she finally arrived three men were already munching on their bacon and eggs. As she rummaged through the pantry she adjusted her skirt again. She grew very attuned to the fact that all three men were attempting to look up her skirt. She got out a bowl and milk and began to eat her cereal half-heartedly.

After a moment or two, one of the men spoke.

"You must be Draco's girl, Kayla."

Hermione winced at the butchering of her assumed name. "It's Kylie," she corrected.

"Whatever," the man shrugged. "I knew it was something like that. I could hear you two all the way in my room. Damn, you two are loud."

Hermione tried, with little avail to hide her blush. "I've been told that" she murmured.

She finished her breakfast with little conversation and absolutely no interesting tidbits. After breakfast she decided to go exploring. Despite the company, the headquarters was beautiful in a sinister way. From corridor to corridor Hermione wandered discovering that each destination was more beautiful than the last. But at last she decided to head back to the room.

When Lucius stepped into his son's room he was pleasantly surprised to find breakfast ready

And waiting. Draco greeted his father with a respect that he really didn't feel and they both sat down.

Lucius noticed his son seemed tired and distracted.

"Looks as if someone had a long night." He remarked.

Draco dropped his fork at his father's insinuation. "Yeah" he muttered. "Guess we were up late. Sorry if we kept you up. Kylie can be kind of loud.

"Never mind that" Lucius waved the apology off. "Tell me more about this Kylie."

Draco seemed surprised that his father even cared. "Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"A father has a right to know who is his son is spending time with."

"We don't spend time together, dad, we-"

"Fuck each other senseless?" He noticed his son's shocked expression. "Dear boy, we both know I've had many women to keep my bed warm at night.

_Yeah, but how many of them did you kill afterwards?_ Draco thought bitterly. His father's voice became grave again.

"But now, back to your lady friend. Is she a witch?"

"Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to bring a witch into the Headquarters?"

"Well, you were stupid enough to tell whoever the hell this Kylie is where the Headquarters is even though it is expressly forbidden to bring anyone, witch or muggle into our midst." Lucius' voice began to rise.

Draco sat back in his chair like a chastised little boy. "She doesn't know anything and she isn't a muggle. She's a squib a pureblood family. That's all you need to know."

Luckily, just then Kylie burst through the doors.

"Speak of the vixen," he silkily whispered to himself.

"Oh" she said. "I'm so sorry I thought you two were finished. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Of course not, I was just leaving." He turned to make his way towards the door and glanced back at Kylie. "I'll be seeing you." He promised.

"I'm sure you will," said Kylie, pouring on the flirtation.


	6. Chapter 7: Welcome Home

Chapter Seven

After Lucius left, Draco flopped down on his bed with an attitude.

"What's wrong with you?" She pried.

"Nothing," he said.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, really. I'm just going to go out for a walk. I'll be back later."

The days began to run together in Hermione's mind. She knew that days turned into weeks and eventually, three weeks had passed with little to report. She was going out of her mind. Worst of all, Draco was being a perfect gentleman. No baiting, name calling or anything of the sort. She was actually beginning to miss the old git that she'd once known. And just as the first day she'd been here, every day Draco would leave her alone for hours at a time doing god knows what. It was infuriating!

Just when Hermione thought that her whole assignment was pointless, Voldemort came back.

She had been the first person to see him back after literally running him over that morning.

Flashback

"Who are you?" Voldemort had rumbled in his deep voice. "I know everyone who works for me and I sure as hell don't remember you."

_Stay calm, _Hermione thought. _Just stay cool. _"My name is Kylie and I am here by the request of Draco Malfoy." She said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"He brought you here without consulting me?" But Voldemort didn't seem too furious. Well I guess I couldn't expect him to become a eunuch." He mused more to himself than to Hermione. He looked back down on her. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," she blurted before she could stop herself.

Voldemort's eyes travelled down her body. "No, I don't suppose you are. So, are you a witch?" He continued casually.

Hermione remembered what Draco had told his father. "I'm a squib." She said.

Voldemort seemed satisfied with her answer. "Well, Kylie I'd advise you not to run around here unprotected. You don't want to come to a sticky end."

End of Flashback

It was well after noon before Lucius had a chance to welcome the Dark Lord home. When they finally reunited, they embraced as brothers.

"It has been too long my friend, too long." Voldemort thumped Lucius' back.

"That it has." The Dark Lord had been abroad trying to win of the giants as of late. His travels had kept him away for more than six months.

"So how goes it at the homestead? Any new developments?" Voldemort asked.

"None good, none bad." Lucius had been in charge during Voldemort's absence.

Voldemort nodded slowly. "And how's that delightful son of your's?"

"He is as well as he can be at age 21 my lord."

"I met one of his groupies today, Kaylie or Katie, something like that."

Lucius seemed more alert at the mention of Kylie's name. "My lord, her name is Kylie."

"Ah yes, Kylie. Delightful girl from what I gather. Doesn't seem to scare easy."

The blond man nodded in assent.

"It's a pity she's a squib. She would've had a lot of potential."

Here, Lucius jumped in. "To tell you the truth, I'm not all together sure she is a squib. I sensed power from her on the day she arrived."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Well my friend, you do have uncanny instincts. It would be foolish of me not to trust them. Keep an eye on her." The Dark Lord smirked. "Though I doubt you'll have trouble with that."

Once again, Lucius looked up in surprise. "What do you mean, my Lord."

He chuckled. "You can lie to yourself, but not to me. I know you have feelings for her. We are not good men. Lust is what we do best. Among other things." His expression turned serious. "But don't let your infatuation blind you. If she has power, it needs to be aligned with our's. If she doesn't comply, kill her."

Lucius' head whipped to the side.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked.

"Nothing my lord, I thought I heard something. Forgive me, go on."


	7. Chapter 8: Right Hooks and Murmurs

Allo, this is cordyangel sayig hello. Trying to update more often.Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 8: Right Hooks and Murmurs

Draco had been gone for four hours before Hermione was beginning to get a little worried. Or annoyed. She really couldn't decide which. At last she became tired of waiting for him to show up. So, once again she braved the vast Headquarters of the Cobra.

As Hermione walked through the halls she heard a grunting of sorts. Her first thought was that it was an animal but as she came closer she realized it was a man. She found the source of the noise and pushed open the door.

The room appeared to be a gym of sorts. There were weight trainers, machinery and punching bags in every corner of the room. One man in particular caught her eye and she moved closer to identify him.

It was Draco. But for the first time since she had arrived, she really looked at him. His pale hair was silvery as ever and his eyes were still a startling gray. His features, which had once been pointed and sharp had become classic aquiline. He was undeniably handsome and sexy to boot. There was no way anyone would believe he had to pay to get sex.

But despite all of his handsomeness, there was something wrong. His cold eyes were red rimmed and his pallor was paler than it should have been. He was too thin.

He looked as if he hadn't gotten a decent rest in years. The fact that he was covered in a sheen of sweat wasn't helping any. Hermione's eyes traveled down Draco's body and rested on his forearm. That's when she saw it.

The Dark Mark.

Hermione had always wondered whether or not he had actually went through the ritual and taken the Dark Mark. A wave of sympathy swept over her. It didn't matter whether or not Voldemort lost; Draco would always have the scar. No matter what.

It took Draco a full ten minutes before he realized that he had company.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Hermione spoke first.

Draco continued punching. "I didn't," he panted.

A few moments passed before she asked her second question. "Why? I mean, if you can hurl curses at someone, why do you need this?"

"You can never be too careful" was his response.

Sensing the conversation's end Hermione quietly slipped out of the room.

_What's up with him? If his wand was any farther up his arse…_

Voiced coming from a room marked RESTRICTED distracted Hermione. Maybe this was the scoop Hermione had been waiting for. She crept closer to the door just in time to hear a tail end of someone's conversation.

"… we are not good men. Lust is what we do best. Among other things. Just don't let your infatuation blind you. If she has power, it needs to be aligned with our's. If she doesn't comply, kill her." Hermione recognized the voice of Voldemort and let out a tiny gasp. Immediately she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" Voldemort questioned his companion.

"I thought I heard something my Lord. Forgive me, go on…." Hermione knew without thinking the voice belonged to Lucius.

Hermione listened for a while longer but it seemed as if all the juicy parts were done. She headed back to her's and Draco's room in a daze. When she walked through the door Draco had just stepped out of the shower. Tiny droplets of water rested on his hair, his shoulders and his pale bare shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you." Draco said.

"You've got some nerve!" Hermione shouted. "I was working! And pray tell what were you doing? Punching the stuffing out of something again?"

Draco calmly waited until she was finished. "What did you find out?" He asked quietly.

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you were working so, what did you find out?"

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Not much," she admitted. "Your father and Voldemort were talking about killing someone."

He snorted with disdain.

"What?" Hermione demanded, angry again.

"Hermione, we are at the Headquarters of one of the most evil wizards of all time. Murder is not exactly unheard of."

She was shocked that he took the news so calmly. But she did not get a chance to rebuke him because Voldemort walked in.

"Most evil wizard of all time? You're making me blush." he chuckled good-naturedly.

For a moment, Hermione panicked. _How long had he been listening?_ But then she came to terms with the fact that if he did know more than what he was letting on, there was nothing she could do about it except wait. She greeted the Dark Lord with a fake smile pasted on her face.

"Welcome my lord" Draco smiled warmly. "I did not know you had returned. How was your trip?"

"A success I'm happy to report. But surely we won't talk about this in front of your charming Kylie. We'd bore the poor girl to death."

Draco looked towards Hermione with surprise at the fact that she had already acquainted herself with him. She gave him her best innocent look.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Kylie as a guest. I'm so sorry if I offended you." Draco apologized.

"Of course not, she is so charming that I commend you on bringing her here. Anyway, I don't want to intrude, I'm only here to invite you to my welcome home dinner. Naturally, Kylie's presence is required as well. Dinner is promptly at seven and dress for the occasion. I'll have your head if you're late!" He finished gleefully. Hermione winced. _He probably isn't joking._

Draco thanked Voldemort profusely before letting him out.

Hermione, who was feeling especially viscous now because she was being forced to dine with scores of people whom she would love nothing better than to see dead began to tear into Draco.

"When did you become such a world class arse kisser?"

As usual, Draco was unwilling to get into it with Hermione, so he just ignored her. That really annoyed her. The one thing that Draco _used_ to be famous and good for was never failing to rise to a confrontation. She stomped out of the room and into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Treading carefully, Draco braved a question. "Didn't you already shower today?"

"Thank you for that piece of information." She snapped. "If you must know, with all these men constantly staring at me I can't help but feel perpetually 'dirty'"

Draco knew the feeling. Ever since he'd received the Dark Mark in April he'd become obsessed with being clean. But no matter what, he carried the mark wherever he went.

Forever.

A/N So, tell me what you think. Too short? Let me know. I'm trying to make posts longer but I don't know how long to make them! If you haven't already, check out my other fanfiction called Whole Again. Have a nice weekend!

Oh, and thank you everyone who is kind enough to review. Your input is very much appreciated!


	8. The Way You Look Tonight

Allo, this is cordyangel once again! Thank you to all my reviewers! So, this is the 8th installment of the Hooker and the Beast and it is 4 pages long! Do you know how hard that was for me? I've always been a fan of short staccato chapters, but I'm trying to change. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Way You Look Tonight

"Should I try a bribe? Make with the nice nice?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm that guy and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen is talking to me? It's gotta be a bribe."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, you're not stupid."

Cordelia and Angel **_Angel_**

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. What's taking her so long? He wondered. He had given her clothes an hour ago. He glanced at his watch again. 6:45. Come on Hermione! They only had fifteen minutes to get down to dinner. He rapped on the door. "Let's move it Hermione!"

"I'm not going," she cried in a petulant tone.

"I don't have time for your brattines. I want you out here right now" Draco used his deadliest voice.

Hermione sighed in satisfaction. At last she had gotten a rise out of him. She continued to egg it on. "You are not my boss Malfoy!"

He couldn't believe she was being this childish. "If you aren't out of there in 5 minutes I'll…" he racked his brain for a suitable threat. "I'll burn every book and piece of clothing you brought here." He finished smugly.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "You wouldn't."

Of course he wouldn't. He was a little cynical, dismissive and at times mean, but he wasn't cruel. But she didn't know that. "You wanna bet?"

The door slowly opened and Hermione stepped out. For a moment, Draco could not speak. She looked as radiant as ever in a light blue gown that ended at her feet. Her hair was loose, by Draco's insistence and she wore matching sandals on her feet. Finally, he gave a slight nod and began to push her out the door.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. What had she expected? Compliments? She didn't need him to boost her self-confidence. Right? She allowed herself to be pushed down the stairs through an empty corridor and through a door, identical to every door in the Headquarters. She braced herself for what promised to be a night she'd never forget, no matter how much she'd want to.

Lucius had arrived before most of the guests and had been scrutinizing everyone who walked through the door, but still no Kylie or Draco. Not like he cared he reminded himself. Where were they? People would be sitting down to eat in a matter of minutes. As if on cue, Draco pushed Kylie through the door. Unlike the handful of women decked out in silver or green, Kylie had chosen a soft blue dress that complimented her eyes. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back and the dress showcased her assets without making her look cheap.

Voldemort, who had been standing next to Lucius the whole time whispered into his ear; "She looks so good, I'll probably forgive her for not wearing my signature colors." Both men went up to welcome the beautiful couple. As the Dark Lord greeted Kylie, Lucius tore his eyes from his son's date to his son. "Cutting it a bit close. I thought you would be late."

Draco gave an easy smile. "Nah," he began. "I thought so too for a minute but we made it." Draco was unable to continue because Voldemort announced the start of the banquet.

As Hermione settled into her seat, which as luck would have it, was across from Voldemort and diagonal from Lucius. She didn't recognize very many people. She spotted Peter and Crabbe and Goyle's parents. Among the ladies she also spied Bellatrix Lestrange, though Hermione did note that Lucius' wife Narcissa. Probably for the best she thought. I don't need anyone else watching my every move.

The salads were summoned to the table with a slight gesture from Voldemort and the room was engulfed in munching and talking. But similar to the weeks before, Hermione had no appetite. She sipped at her wine nonenthusiastically. Well this is awkward she sighed inwardly. The salad course was completed with little contribution to the dying conversation.

When the main course arrived Hermione noticed she wasn't the only person who wasn't hungry. It was no wonder Draco was so skinny; he was dedicated to his wine. And Lucius barely touched his food. Only Voldemort seemed to have a hearty appetite.

"… So anyway, Taylor was ready to add unicorn hair to pixie dust before I stopped him. He was about to blow up the house!" The end of a conversation floated Hermione's way.

"Unicorn hair and pixie dust don't create an explosion." She blurted out. The noise at the their table abruptly stopped.

"What do you mean?" The guy chuckled.

Hermione cleared her throat; there was no backing out now. "Those two elements, alone or combined with anything else cannot produce an explosion. They're both to passive in nature."

The man was not pleased with being corrected by someone whom he and everyone else believed to be a hooker. "Really, I'd like to know how someone with your particular occupation, and a squib no less would know about magic."

"I've picked up a few things here and there. Enough to outwit you apparently."

The man flushed a scarlet red. "While you may be an expert on magic between the sheets, you should leave matters as this to someone who does more than bend down!"

Hermione was mildly shocked that this man would dare treat her as something less than human.

Draco, who had been watching this exchange with ever growing interest, was about to break in but his father beat him to it.

"Antonin, while I understand it must be hard to be corrected by someone half your age, I would like you to watch your tongue on behalf of our Dark Lord. All of our guests should feel welcome here." While Lucius' words were civil enough his tone implied that what he was saying was not so much of a request as a warning.

As the table gradually resumed to its former volume Hermione sank back into her chair. She supposed she should feel victorious but instead she felt confused. Why would Lucius of all people defend her? Did she really want to know?

The evening slowly dragged on. After dinner had been eaten, shmoozing began. So many names were running through her head. Cunningham, MacNair, Jugson, Nott and the list went on. Towards the end of the night, Hermione actually found herself talking with Voldemort and Malfoy Sr. That's when she knew that she was desperate for intelligent conversation. Draco and her finally excused themselves around 12. By the time they had reached their rooms, all Hermione wanted to do was sleep. But she soon came to realize that that was too much to ask for.

"That was quite a display you put on out there. If you're not careful people'll start to think you're smart."

Hermione stifled a yawn. "Draco, Voldemort and your father already know I'm smart. And the rest of the people, well no matter what they'll always think I'm just a dumb whore."

"Still you should be more careful. And stay away from Antonin."

"Who?"

"The man you publicly humiliated" he reminded her.

"Oh, him. I don't think he's that mad. God, all I did was-"

"Castrate him in front of his peers" he blurted.

Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"What?"

"It's just, I thought that castration was a muggle practice."

"All I'm trying to do is help you!" He shouted.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Two fights in one day.

"Yeah like you did when he insulted me?"

"Oh please, my father came to your rescue, was that not enough?"

"You imbecile! Are you so stupid as to believe I'd have Lucius Malfoy defending my honor, or lack of thereof?"

"Whatever" Draco muttered. "Can we fight about this tomorrow? I'm going to bed."

"Like hell you are!" Hermione growled snatching the pillow that propped up Draco's head along with a thin blanket. "Over my dead body are you sleeping in here."

"That can be arranged!" He assured her.

Hermione ignored his last comment and proceeded to toss his bed things onto the sitting room sofa and stalk into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Draco flirted with the idea of breaking his way back into his room but quickly dismissed the thought. Hermione would probably hex him into next week before he got very far.

Hey, was this better? I hope so.


	9. Chapter 10: Well, you never asked and Ch...

Allo, cordyangel speaking! Here to bequeath an extra long chapter by yours truly. Read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: We all know I'm only without Draco to keep me warm at night, do we really have to rub it in?

Chapter 10: Well You Never Asked!

At last Lucius had retired to his rooms. As he sat back in his armchair he went over the last evening, sighing wistfully. It had been dull and tedious, full of handshaking and kissing up. The only highlight had been the minor scene Kylie had caused which led him to another point. The fact that Kylie knew at least a bit about magic. He understood that that fact didn't automatically make her a witch but it was suspicious. More often than no, a squib is sent to live with muggles. It was highly unusual for a squib to be taught anything pertaining to magic. Then again, she might've picked up a thing or two from the clientele she serviced. But he doubted that too. Lucius refused to forget the power he had sensed from her the first night she'd arrived. In Lucius' experience, knowledge and power is only a good combination if it's on your side. _So the question would be_ he mused _is whose side is Kylie on?_

Hermione and Draco avoided each other for over a week. But their fight came to an end with Draco waking up Hermione at a very naughty hour.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. Correction, a certain someone woke her up in the middle of the night. She was being shaken violently by a pair of pale arms.

"Hermione" Draco hissed in a loud whisper. "Hermione wake up goddammit!" A look of concern flitted across his face. "We don't have much time!"

Hermione sat up and glanced at the clock. 3 a.m. "Much time for what? Leave me alone!" She growled groggily.

"Voldemort has scheduled a surprise test. He's going to break into the mind of every occupant of the Headquarters. Its his way of ensuring loyalty."

Hermione was now fully awake and panicking. "What am I supposed to do? I can't block my mind, they'd know!"

"Calm down" Draco placated her. "It depends on who is performing the ritual tonight" Draco willed himself to see out of the eyes of others who were out in the corridor. Finding the information he needed he turned to Hermione. "No such luck. Sometimes Voldemort sends dolts to break into our minds, dolts who don't have enough brains to plot against him. But not tonight."

"Who is it?" She asked, her impatience clear in her voice.

"My father" he confessed. "He's about" Draco squinted his eyes. "About eight suites away."

"Avada Kedavra!" They heard someone boom. "Okay," Draco amended "seven suites away."

"Okay I can do this. I just need to think of a way to get through this."

"Okay, I have an idea!" Draco's eyes lit up. "Have you ever guided anyone when they were inside of your mind?"

"What?" Hermione was confused again. "I've never heard of that!"

"I didn't expect you to have. It's something I picked up from places that one might consider 'unsavory'. The trick is to only allow them to see what you want them to. It's hard but I have no doubt you can manage it."

Hermione was flattered that he thought she could do it but she still had her doubts. "But if Voldemort is so protective and strong, would he have found a way to foolproof Occclumency?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes that's why I can't use that trick. But you are supposedly a squib so Lucius won't be expecting any resistance."

"But how will you protect yourself?" _And why do I care?_

"Don't worry about me" he smirked. "I can take care of myself. Now, get ready."

Their door burst open and Lucius stepped in.

"So sorry to disturb you son but, you know the drill." Draco smiled easily.

"No problem. But do you really have to test Kylie?" He asked as if he was wondering whether the lunch menu ended at four or five o'clock.

"Again, I'm sorry but it's the Dark Lord's order that everyone be tested." He didn't look the least bit sorry at all. In fact he seemed giddy at the prospect of breaking into Kylie's mind. But he went towards Draco first.

"Legimens!" Lucius' voice was strong and silky as ever.

It seemed that he was granted an easy passage into his son's mind. Also, because this wasn't a forced entry Draco didn't end up on the floor shaking like she knew Harry had when he'd been learning Occlumency. It was done in a matter of moments. For a second Hermione was worried that Draco didn't pass this test of loyalty but Lucius passed by him with a nod of approval.

It was her turn. Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Her eyes were pinned by Lucius' icy gray gaze.

"This may hurt a little." Lucius warned and then he plunged into her. Hermione felt him inside her mind and she gave him images of her early childhood, her summers, leading him away from her Hogwarts years and what she had been doing for the past three years. She allowed him to discover the initial attraction she'd felt for him and she allowed him to see what had been going on the past few weeks, censoring only here and there. But Lucius sought out one memory that Hermione did not want him to see.

It was at her parents' house, over the summer. Lucius could see Kylie lying on a bed beneath a boy with jet-black hair. It was a private moment though Lucius couldn't tell whether or not Kylie was being paid for this session or whether she was a willing participant. The boy turned over but Lucius could only make out one facial feature.

A scar.

Chapter Close

In surprise, Lucius broke the connection with a start. The men traveling with him peered at Lucius with silent questions.

"She's alright, let's go," Lucius said looking purely confused. After he left, Hermione sank to the floor.

"What did he see?" Draco asked urgently. "What?"

For a moment Hermione was too drained to speak. Then slowly she explained.

"He saw Harry."

"That's not so bad," Draco was relieved it wasn't something worse. " You can say you met him once, or you saw him in a magazine."

Hermione swallowed. "No I can't. Your father saw Harry and I together."

"Just out of curiosity, how close together did he see you?" Fear crept into Draco's voice.

"We were having sex!" she groaned.

Draco was speechless. He had never considered whether or not Hermione was a virgin. He had always just assumed that she was. Not that she was undesirable. She could have had sex with any boy she wanted to. She had become officially shaggable in their fourth year after the Yule Ball. Even he, the mudblood hater had taken notice. But she hadn't given any guy the time of day or night. Of course that had only increased her appeal. In fact unbeknownst to her, she the Boy Who Lived- It was sickening. _Not that I care,_ he thought. _But still, all that sex appeal wasted on Potter._

Hermione noticed Draco's shocked face and chuckled softly." That must come as a shock to you."

"It's just, I had no idea that you and Potter were groin buddies." He faked nonchalance beautifully. "Does he mind that his girlfriend is posing as the hooker of the infamous Draco Malfoy?"

"First of all, Harry and I were not, am not and will never be 'groin buddies' as you so sweetly put it. Secondly I am not his girlfriend and thirdly, only Dumbledore knows I am here." She poked Draco in the chest with every point she made

Draco caught her finger gently and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up," he murmured softly.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was so close that she could feel his sweet warm breath falling on her shoulders. _What is he playing at?_

"And now I'm exhausted. See you in the morning" he yawned and resumed his position on the couch.

Hermione crawled back into bed in a state of pure confusion. She was about to offer Draco the bed back again before he had pulled that crap. Maybe she had imagined the sexual tension that could be cut with a knife. A few seconds later she bolted upright again.

"Draco, you still haven't told me what I should do about what your father saw!"

She could hear Draco turn over on the couch.

"Tell him Harry paid for it."

Chapter 11: Sleepless in Paris

"I need your arms around me, I need to feel your touch."

-Cake

Though Draco idea was flawless (tell him Harry paid for it) Hermione couldn't help but feel worried. What would Lucius make of what he'd seen? It was impossible for her to know.

Just like Hermione had feared, Lucius was pondering over what he'd seen. The ritual with Kylie had been strange, that much he knew. In fact, he'd experienced a guided feeling throughout the whole thing. But that feeling got pushed out his mind by what he'd actually seen.

Jet-black hair. A scar. Lucius didn't have to see the bespectacled emerald eyes to know who the boy atop Kylie had been

Harry Bloody Potter.

What was less clear to Lucius was why he hadn't told anyone what he'd seen. Any other Death Eater would've murdered her on spot, no questions asked. Any undivulged association with the Boy Who _Shouldn't Have_ Lived was considered a bad one. At the very least, Lucius should've brought her in for an inquisition. But he hadn't.

Why?

Who was he fooling? He knew why. As much s he distrusted Kylie, that's how much he wanted her. It was embarrassing to admit that he was lusting after his son's hooker it was true. It had been almost three years since he'd seen his wife, Narcissa. Oh, he had had countless women since he'd seen her, many women found him attractive. But most lacked the basic skill to turn a match into a needle.

But Kylie, had power, Lucius was sure of that, whether she knew it or not. Which made her dangerous.

And irresistible.

Lucius was growing more uneasy by the day. He still hadn't told Voldemort about what he'd seen during his and Kylie's trip down memory lane. But he was far from forgetting about the event. He was becoming ever surer that Kylie was a witch. But how to prove it? If he could just search her stuff, something like that, he was sure he'd find something. But Kylie rarely left the room.

He had to get them out.

But how?

"I have good news," Draco burst through the door. Hermione's head lifted up. If there was anything she needed at the moment, it was good news.

"What?"

"Father and Voldemort are sending me on a trip to Paris, for business."

That was good news? He was leaving her all alone in the pit of despair? Yes, she was practically giddy.

"That's great," she lied through her teeth. "How long will you be gone?"

"We will be gone for a whole week!" He gushed.

"We?"

"Well they couldn't very well send me there without my favorite companion, now could they? Of course you're coming as well."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "I'm going too?"

"Is this a face that would lie to you? Anyway, we're supposed to Floo to the hotel around seven so we must get packing! How many times do you suppose we'll be eating out?"

But reality was beginning to catch up with Hermione. "Oh Draco, I'd love to go, but I can't. I'm supposed to be here, doing my job."

"Nothing is going to happen within the week that will be late breaking news. You've been here what, a month, and nothing really important has happened. You deserve a little fun after this hectic work schedule." Draco cajoled her.

"I just can't-" Hermione began.

"Yes you can, and you will. Besides, it would arouse suspicions if you weren't to go."

Hermione was rather suspicious of why Draco was so intent on her going. Apparently, Draco could tell.

"I just don't want you here, all alone. There are several people here who would love to get you alone. One of them being my father."

Hermione let that comment slide. It was actually sort of sweet of him to try to protect her. After the banquet he'd really been trying to make up for the fact that he had let her to the wolves. Besides, she couldn't stand the prospect of spending another day in the Headquarters if there was a way out.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll go."

Hermione and Draco left a bit early, Hermione was so eager to leave. It wasn't only that she was leaving the Headquarters, she was going to Paris! She had been there before of course, it wasn't too far from London and her parents made it a point to travel as much as possible. But ever since the war, traveling had been severely limited to wherever she was needed by the Order. And where they usually needed her was home.

Lucius had made all of the arrangements and gotten them rooms in a hotel that was accustomed to having magical guests. But for some odd reason, he had booked two separate rooms for the couple. Hermione thought it would be nice to have a bed to herself without being mad at Draco, but soon found she liked it better when he was in the room. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She caught herself wondering what Draco was doing several times which angered her. She finally fell into a fitful sleep, repeating over and over inside her head:

Get a grip girl, you know he sure as hell isn't wondering about you.

She was wrong of course. _Good job at being subtle_ he commented on his father's choice to put them in separate rooms. _Why don't you just admit it already, you're jealous of me!_ Which Draco found ironic, because he and Hermione were doing absolutely nothing with each other. A fact that was starting to irritate Draco a bit more each day.

But what could he do? She obviously didn't think of him that way. But he wished they were still sharing a room.

He tried to go to sleep but found it hard without the steady rhythm of Hermione's breathing. The king sized bed felt so big without another body in it.

Draco watched television, took another shower and wrote to Dumbledore before he tried a sleeping potion to get to sleep at 3 a.m.

A morning call woke him up at seven.

Read and Review!

Hope you all are having an awesome Winter Vacation!


	10. Chapter 12: It's Just What I've Always W...

Allo, sorry for the long time between updates! Read, review, and enjoy! (But mostly review.)

Chapter 12 It's Just what I Always Wanted

"Rough night?" Hermione asked at breakfast, handing Draco a cup of coffee.

"You could say that," Draco looked drop dead tired.

"Didn't sleep too well myself," Hermione yawned.

"Why not?"

Hermione shifted in her seat. "I guess I wasn't tired."

Draco changed the subject. "I'm going to be working today, unfortunately. I guess the drawback of being on a business trip is that one must actually do business. What do you plan to do?"

She shrugged. "It's Paris, I'm sure I'll find something fun to do. I've heard of fascinating wizarding exhibits here and if all else fails, I could stand to visit the Lourve again."

Draco hid his smile behind his mug. Trust Hermione to consider learning about dusty old wizards or visiting a quiet museum fun. "That sounds like tons of fun," he lied.

Hermione looked at him disdainfully. "Just because you spit on knowledge and culture, doesn't mean everyone else does."

"Well, you certainly aren't like everyone else," Draco put in before he realized how that sounded to Hermione. _Oh well,_ he thought. It was true, Hermione was unlike practically any other woman he'd ever met. Besides Elizabeth.

Not like he wanted to think about her now, but now more than ever, Hermione reminded him of her.

The same toffee eyes and brown hair, though Elizabeth's had been cut short, unlike Hermione's thick, long mane. The same sense of humor. Yet, Hermione was indescribably different. Strong, where Elizabeth had been soft. Elizabeth had been fragile whereas Hermione was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. _Despite what my father may think._

And Elizabeth was gone and Hermione was not.

"Are you going to eat at all?" Hermione's voice pierced Draco's reverie.

"Yes," he said as he shook his head to clear his mind of past memories. He took a bite of toast and ran out the door.

_What's up with him?_ Hermione asked herself. It seemed that he was constantly trying to keep something from her and she didn't like it. But what could she do? It wasn't as if they had a full disclosure relationship, far from it. There were probably things that she wasn't sharing with Draco though she was hard pressed to think of one at the moment. The point was, she had to trust Draco, that whatever he was hiding was none of her business.

Hermione decided to go to the Lourve after all and got her wallet and everything else she'd need. She was determined to enjoy this reprieve from the Headquarters if it was the last thing she did.

For some odd reason, after a long day of pretending he was loyal to Voldemort, Draco felt guilty. It was rather annoying actually since he'd just recently gotten over the guilt part of Elizabeth's death. But this guilt was tied to Hermione rather than Beth.

Here she was, risking her neck for him, day after day when she didn't really especially like him. And moreover, though she didn't know it, she had to deal with the sick 'affection' Lucius had for her. It had to be rough. And now, for the first time in a long time, Draco wanted to do something nice for someone.

But what?

What did Hermione like anyway? He had been living with her for awhile and he still didn't know what she liked other than her wardrobe, to read and for reasons beyond him, Harry and Ron.

That was it.

As much as he hated the two dunderheads, he knew that what Hermione wanted more than anything was to contact them. Draco started to make calls.

Hermione didn't come back to the hotel until five. She was all set to collapse into bed after a long day of site seeing but apparently, fate had other plans.

Tacked onto her door was a note in Draco's hand.

Meet me at the corner of La Rue de la Ville and La Rue d'Entelle ASAP. I have a surprise for you.

Hermione was flummoxed. The note was vague, cryptic at best. And yet, she was intrigued in spite of herself. Cursing under her breath, she tore the note from door and went to go hail a taxi.

Hermione was puzzled at the location that the cabbie dropped her off at. It was an intimate café. _What does Draco have up his sleeve? _

She entered the small establishment and saw Draco sitting at a table set for three. When he spotted her, he stood up.

"I've brought you a present," he explained. "I know the past couple of weeks haven't been a picnic for you and I want to show you how much I appreciated it."

"I don't understand…" Hermione trailed off as she saw two men heading towards the table.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'll leave you three alone," Draco slipped into the shadows and was gone before any one noticed.

Hope you liked it, as always, I aim to please. I promise to update asap!  
Catchya later!


	11. Chpt13 The Dangerous Mix of Friends and ...

Allo, cordyangel saying sorry for the long time between updates. But here it is, longer than usual so enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Dangerous Mix of Friends and Alcohol

Draco walked back to the hotel. As happy as it made him to see Hermione so happy, it burned inside of him, just a bit. That look on her face when she'd seen her two best friends. The way her eyes had lit up. She'd been so warm, so welcoming. Draco wanted someone to look at him like that again.

HJHJHJHJHJHJ HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Hermione was ecstatic. "How did you guys know we were here?"

"We didn't," Harry said. "Draco called us up and told us to get over here pronto. Said that there was someone who really wanted to see us."

"And you two just came?" Hermione was shocked that they'd just dropped everything for her like that.

"Of course we did. You didn't even tell us that you were going undercover, let alone who it was for. And you're living at the Headquarters? Man, that's gotta suck," Ron let out a low whistle and called over a waitress, ordering drinks all around.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "But is it safe to talk about this here? Are you sure there isn't some spy lurking around the corner?" She glanced nervously around, looking for some agent of Voldemort's.

"Absolutely sure. When you walked through the door, a glamour was cast on you. Everyone here thinks we're three blondes chatting about hair and make up, drinking cosmopolitans. Besides, this place is a muggle hang out. No one will see us. Draco really did his homework." Harry explained.

"So Herm, tell us all about it! How did you get past Lucius?"

"Draco didn't tell you?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us what exactly?" Ron asked eagerly. "Lucius is dead?"

"Of course not. But to get into the Headquarters, I had to pose as Malfoy's…" she struggled for the word. "Um, his,"

"Spit it out!" Harry and Ron were dying of anticipation.

"His hooker!"

Harry burst out laughing while Ron just sputtered. "Come again?" Harry chuckled.

Hermione glared at the two of them. "Well I'm glad you find it just as funny as Draco did."

"Sorry, Herm, it's just strange to think of you two as anything other than enemies." Harry continued to laugh.

"Well, he found it strange to think of us as anything other than friends," she raised an eyebrow.

Harry's laughter stopped abruptly. "How does he know about that anyway?"

"I told him," Hermione replied coolly.

Ron started to join in the conversation again. "Why, what happened?"

Hermione explained about her mind meld with Lucius and just what he'd seen. "But don't worry," she concluded. "He thinks that you were a client."

It was Ron's turn to laugh. "Lucius thinks that Harry has to pay for sex? That's hilarious!"

Harry slapped Ron's side. "At least he knows I have sex unlike someone I know…"

Ron's face turned bright red.

The threesome drank in silence for a while, an easy silence that only the best of friends can experience.

"So what's been up with you two?" Hermione changed the subject, her words slurred a tad from the alcohol.

"Nothing so exciting as you. But things are looking good. I predict the war will be over in a matter of weeks." Hermione grinned at Harry's bravado.

"I'm sure Herm is happy to hear that. A month with Draco is liable to make anyone ready for war. How has the git been?" Ron asked.

"Not bad," she admitted. "He really has changed since school, it's nothing short of a complete transformation."

"Be careful Hermione, he's been through a lot as of late-"

"So I've noticed," said Hermione dryly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Harry finished.

Hermione squinted at her best friend but he looked away. "You know something don't you? About what he keeps on trying to keep from me. What is it?"

"That's for him to tell." Harry said. "He may be a disgusting sod, but he still has a right to privacy."

Ron was totally out of the loop. "What privacy? Who's a sod?"

Harry slapped Ron's back. "Hey Ron, I think you had four too many whiskey sours. Let's get Hermione back to her hotel and then catch the plane back to London, eh?"

Ron nodded dumbly as Harry helped Hermione up.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Just a bit dizzy…"

Harry laughed again. "Ms. Granger, you are totally smashed. Come on, up we go," he guided her to the door where a cabbie was waiting.

Chapter 14: I'm too Sexy

" One of us has been drinking, and I'm sad to say it isn't me."  
Doyle **Angel**

By the time they reached her hotel, even Hermione couldn't deny that she'd had a bit too much to drink. "I'll be fine," she assured her friends.

"I expect you will be fine except for the killer hangover you'll be sure to have tomorrow morning." Harry said. Hermione envied his seeming inability to get drunk.

"I'll see you two later, this has been a blast!" Hermione waved goodbye to them.

"Bye!" Ron shouted out the cab window before Harry yanked his head back in.

Hermione slowly made her way to her floor and tried to open her door. "Open up you bloody piece of crap!" She yelled at her door when her card key didn't work for the third time.

Draco poked his head out of his door. "What's going on?"

"It won't work!" Hermione exclaimed, brandishing the card key.

Draco took the key from her and turned it right side up. "You had it upside down," he explained gently. The door opened.

"Oh," Hermione said, sheepishly. "Well, would you like to come in?"

"Um," Draco didn't really want to leave Hermione alone when she was like this. "I guess I could, just for a minute…"

"Great, it's like a party!" Hermione stumbled into the room.

"Yeah, sure is," Draco agreed.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Hermione said in a small voice.

Draco weighed this question, hoping Hermione wouldn't recognize how long he was taking. What were the odds she'd remember this conversation in the morning? "Yes," he said at last. " I do."

"Really? That's good, 'cuz I think you're sexy too."

_She does?_ "Thank you."

Hermione leaned closer to Draco, and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. She tried to kiss him.

"Whoa," Draco took a step back.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked in a petulant tone. "You said you think I'm sexy. Don't you want me?"

"It's not that I don't find you sexy, I do. And if this were happening when you were sober, then I would be ready, all the way. But you're drunk. We can't do this when you're like this." _I can't believe I just said that! _

Hermione looked crestfallen, but then, to Draco's luck, she swooned.

Draco caught her before she reached the ground. He dragged her to her bed and tucked her in. He was just about to leave when her eyes cracked open.

"Don't leave me alone Draco, I can't sleep without you…"

So Draco climbed into the twin bed next to her, falling asleep to the rhythm of Hermione's breathing.

HJHJHJHJHJHJ HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

So here it is. Read, enjoy, but above all, REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 15: What Happened Last Night? Pa...

Allo, it's cordyangel again and please forgive me for taking so long to update. Very short, I know but the next chapter will be up within days, I'm hoping by tomorrow.

Chapter 15: What Happened Last Night Part Deux

Hermione woke up to a horrendous headache and a body next to hers. She carefully went over in her mind the events of last night.

She remembered seeing Harry and Ron, drinking a lot, going back to the hotel and…

Oh crap.

She'd spent the night with Malfoy. And in her drunk state, who knew what had happened.

She sat up in bed violently and wished she hadn't. She felt the urge to vomit but she held it back.

"DRACO! Wake up now!"

"Where's the fire?" Draco's hair was slightly mussed.

"I know that I was a bit, out of it last night…" she began.

"You were dead drunk," he corrected her.

"Be that as it may, I realize that I may have done things, said things that I really didn't mean." Hermione stopped suddenly. "You're not wearing a shirt," she pointed to Draco's naked torso.

"Of course I'm not, when do I ever wear-"

"You've got to be joking me. Please tell me that we did not have sex last night." Hermione groaned. Taking Draco's silence for a yes, she continued on. "Are you serious, how could you? You must've known I was drunk-"

"Hermione, be logical. You're still wearing all of your clothes from yesterday night."

She looked down and saw that he was right. "So we didn't have sex?"

"No," he assured her. "Do you really think that I would take advantage of you like that?"

She had to admit to herself that while the old Draco wouldn't have thought twice about taking advantage of her, it definitely wasn't something this Draco would do. Then she remembered exactly what had happened. "I came on to you, didn't I?"

Draco shrugged. "Like you said, you were drunk."

"That's a yes. And then you took care of me."

He shrugged her realization off. "It was nothing, really."

"No, it was something alright. I never even properly thanked you for bringing Harry and Ron here and then I accused you of taking advantage of me, I'm so stupid!"

"No you aren't," he said. "You were just confused. It must be hard for you, you have that picture of who I was in school and it's strange to think of me in a different light."

"You must think I'm a fool," she groaned.

"See, if you remembered everything we said last night, you wouldn't think that."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but instead, a steady stream of vomit came out.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said as Draco cleaned up her mess. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright," he waved her apology off. "I've had to clean up plenty of vomit from the wild Slytherin parties we once had. This is nothing, really."

"Not just about that, about everything. I must've sounded so stupid, I don't know what got into me…"

"I'd guess around three too many jello shots."

Hermione began to laugh but stopped for fear of throwing up again. "All the same, I'm supposed to be helping you, not causing you more trouble."

"Hermione, you apologize one more time and I guarantee you, you'll see a bit of the old Draco come back." He half joked.

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"What is it?" Draco became a bit self-concious. "Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just, you've changed so much since school. I hardly recognize you."

"Well, I would hope so. The old me was quite a prick if I do say so myself."

"Yes, he was. But the new you, he's… I don't know if I can explain it."

"Sexy?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "At least, that's the terminology we were using last night."

Hermione nearly fell off the bed. "Sexy? Well, I guess that's one way to put it." She hadn't noticed that Draco had been moving steadily closer to her bed during their conversation. Their faces were practically touching now. He leaned in, Hermione tilted her head and…

Threw up again.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She frantically tried to clean off Draco's shirt to no avail.

"What did I say about using that word again?" Draco stood up, a blush staining his cheeks. "Well, I'm going to um… you know, clean up. Maybe I'll see you later-well, I'm sure I will but anyways, uh, bye." He was out of the door like a shot.

Hermione cursed to herself. She was never going to touch alcohol again! Who knew what've happened if she hadn't vommed all over him! And now perhaps she'd never know!

But wait, there was no doubt to what was about to happen just then. Draco had been trying to kiss her!

So there was only one question. Why was she so eager to pick up where they'd left off?

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

So, how is Lucius faring back at the Headquarters? Will Draco and Hermione finally get it on? Will people update to inspire me to post some more? Will cordyangel ever update on Whole Again again?

All these burning questions and more answered in the next installment of...

The Hooker and the Beast!

A bientot!


	13. Chapter 16: I've Got A Theory and Chapte...

Allo, cordyangel here who's ecstatic that I broke 50 reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 16: I've Got A Theory

What the hell had he just tried to do? Draco was pacing his tiny hotel room. Did he really just try to kiss Hermione Granger? And what about him was so disgusting that she'd thrown up the second his lips got close to hers? These were all burning questions that filled his mind, but one question stood out from all the rest.

Was he falling in like with Hermione? And the answer, he feared, was most certainly yes. It was strange, of course. His feelings for Hermione were sort of like friendship feelings, but amplified to the point where he wanted to kiss her constantly.

But what did it matter? Hermione obviously didn't feel the same way towards him, despite what she'd said while intoxicated. Most likely, she just didn't hate him anymore.

But he couldn't accept that. He had to know her true feelings. And how was that going to happen?

An idea flitted across Draco's mind.

He could woo her. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. Before Elizabeth, he'd been quite the heartbreaker, going from one casual relationship to the next. It always went the same way. They'd meet, go out for romantic candle light dinners and they'd have fantastic sex, but it was never enough for him, he'd always wanted more.

But back to the point. And the point was, to get Hermione he'd need more than romantic dinners. And he **_wanted_** to do more than that. Hermione was a special girl and he really wanted to show that he had put some thought into this.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

Back at the headquarters, Lucius wasn't having the best of good or bad luck. He had searched Kylie and Draco's rooms their first night away. But there was nothing out of the ordinary. There was an unnatural amount of used condoms on the floor, but that, unfortunately was to be expected.

Lucius was at his wit's end. He knew that there was something under Kylie's exterior but how could he prove it?

That was just it. He couldn't. But would his suspicions be enough to nail Kylie on charges on espionage? Probably not.

Lucius' biggest break was the fact that a number of herbs and crystals were found in her personal pack. Herbs and crystals that were consistent in spells and potions. But there were many other reasons a woman may have those items. Most of the herbs also doubled as sweet smelling bath additives.

He had been ordered to report to the Dark Lord no matter whether he'd found anything or not after three days. Lucius made his way to the Dark Lord's chambers feeling to be quite the failure.

"Regrettably, I've found nothing my lord," Lucius confessed to Voldemort. "Little things, yes, but nothing to tie her to being a witch."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair. "I guess this would be the time to decide whether or not to continue this investigation."

Lucius bowed his head humbly. "Yes, this would be the time my lord."

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius intently. "You really believe she's a threat to us, don't you?"

Lucius nodded. "I really do."

"Then we will continue the investigation. But leave it to me, my old friend. I'll do what needs to be done. But I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Lucius gave him a nod and walked out the door.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

As inspirationcontinuedto strike Draco and he had to admit to himself, he was brilliant. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Everything was all set; all he had to do was get Hermione to meet him. Since the note idea had worked so well the night before he decided to try it again. He scribbled on a piece of paper, gave it to the concierge and headed out to make the final preparations.

Hermione came out of her room much later that afternoon. At last the after affects of the alcohol had worn off and she had decided to make the most of the rest of the day. As she was leaving the hotel to go to a gift shop, the man at the front desk stopped her.

"Ah, mademoiselle, a note was left for you not too long ago." He handed her a scrap of paper.

"Thank you," Hermione was puzzled. Who would send her a note? Draco was just in the next room, so she doubted he would have to resort to notes to reach her. "Can you tell me who left this for me?"

"Ah, he was _grand, et blond ou_ he was tall and blond." He repeated in English. "He was very, icy."

Then it must've been Draco, who else fit that description? "Do you mean the man who checked in with me?"

"Oh, I cannot help you there. Perhaps but I just started my shift at 2 and this is my first day. _Mais, _he was _tres_ nervous. Are you _deux_ lovebirds going on a _rendezvous?_" The man raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Love birds? I think not!" Hermione scoffed. "Of course not, no." She began smiling.

The concierge gave her a sideways look. "If you say so, but _moi,_ _j'ai vu l'amour."_

Hermione looked down at the note in her hands. Once again, she saw Draco's writing with a note almost identical to the one on her door the night before.

Meet me at the Bistro de Fantie. I have a surprise for you.

Hermione was out the door before she finished the note.

Lucius knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew that if the Dark Lord found out, Lucius wouldn't be killed but torture wasn't completely out of the cards. But he'd had to. He really felt as if he had no choice. It wasn't as if he was interfering per se, he was just looking out for his son. Right?

Who was he kidding? As if anything other than his own desires had fueled his actions. But he couldn't just stand by and watch as Kylie jeopardized everything he'd worked for his whole life. He just wouldn't.

He'd taken it into his own hands to get what he needed. And while Voldemort might say it was just a sick attempt to rid Lucius of the poisonous lust that had been infecting him ever since the day he'd met Kylie, he was wrong. That wasn't why he'd done what he'd done.

He was almost sure of it.

Draco had been waiting for hours for Hermione to show up. She should've been there by now, he'd made sure to put the right address and everything.

So where the hell was she?

_Maybe she didn't want to come. Maybe the feelings you have for Hermione aren't reciprocated._ _Why else wouldn't she be here?_

Draco tried to think of other reasons for her to be late, especially during the first hour. Maybe she hadn't left her room yet, maybe she couldn't get a taxi, the possibilities were endless. But the longer he waited the more he started to believe that she just wasn't coming. Still, he'd held on, hoping against hope that she would show up, but she didn't. At last, he'd given up, just when the management started to insist he leave. He started back to his hotel feeling most depressed when he heard saw a woman walking around looking quite confused. Deciding to be the Good Samaritan, Draco walked up to the woman.

"Miss?" he asked, as the woman turned to face him.

Chapter 17: You Look Vaguely Familiar…

"Hermione?" Draco recognized her. "What are you doing here? Did you get my message?"

But Hermione didn't answer. She looked around as if to try to realize her surroundings. She tried to cross a busy street before Draco pulled her away.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked her roughly. "I waited and waited for you and you didn't call or anything! I was worried! Were you just on your way now? Why aren't you answering…" Draco trailed off when he saw Hermione wasn't listening to him. "What happened to you?"

"I don't remember," she admitted tearfully. "I remember getting a note, going to the place it told me and then… nothing."

Draco was beginning to freak out. "Are you okay?" He asked. All his anger melted away when he saw the look of utter confusion on Hermione's face. When she didn't answer, he put his arms around her and led her to a taxi. "Let's get you back to the hotel."

They reached the hotel and Draco sat Hermione down on the bed while Draco paced.

"I don't understand this," he muttered angrily. "Let's go over the facts again. So the concierge gave you a note, which you followed and ended up, where exactly?"

Bits and pieces were beginning to come to Hermione. "No where of any importance," she said. "But I got very bad vibes from wherever it was."

"Do you still have the note?" Draco asked.

Hermione handed him the note she'd been carrying with her. Draco looked it over with a solemn expression on his face.

"This wasn't me," he looked up and gave the note back to Hermione. "It looks like my handwriting, but it's not."

Hermione took it, more confused than ever. "Then who left it?" She wondered aloud.

"We could try asking the man who gave it to you." Draco suggested.

"I asked him about it," she admitted. "But the thing is…"

"What?" Draco was impatient.

"Well, he described you."

Draco looked awe struck. "Me, but that's impossible! What exactly did he say?"

"He said a tall, blond, and rather chilly, manners wise."

Draco groaned and struck his head on the wall. "Hermione think, who else do we know who fits that exact description, knows where we are and knows the proper way to spell something into looking like someone else's handwriting?"

"Lucius," Hermione breathed.

"I can't believe my own father would do this to you!"

Hermione screwed her face up. "Me, what about you, you're his son after all. Why would he do such a thing to his own flesh and blood?"

He snorted. "As if I matter to my father in anything but an heir sort of way. But I know he wouldn't have wanted to do that to you."

Hermione became a bit uncomfortable as she always did whenever Draco mentioned Lucius' so called attraction to her.

"It's more than attraction," Draco said as if reading her mind. "He's in lust with you, I daresay he may become obsessed if you're not careful."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Hermione slapped him playfully.

"It looks as if someone is back to their old self," Draco scowled.

"And it seems as if someone never will go back to their old self," Hermione commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione changed the subject. "What were you planning on doing for me anyways?"

Draco had forgotten all about that. "You don't expect me to tell you, do you? I might recycle the idea. But trust me, you would've loved it."

"Oh come on, just tell me." Hermione was dying to know.

"Oh, all right." Draco made a big production out of it, whispering in her ear his whole elaborate plan.

"You did that, for me?" Hermione's toffee eyes began to well up.

Draco fidgeted a bit. "You don't have to get all mushy, I just wanted you to know that… I appreciate all you've done for me."

Hermione's heart fell. "And is that the only reason you did all of that?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"None, I guess." Hermione started back to her own room. "I suppose I'll just get to bed now-"

"Hermione, wait!" Draco blocked the door. "Maybe there was another reason."

"And what reason would that-"

Hermione hadn't even gotten her sentence out before Draco's lips were on hers.

Chapter 17: The One Where Hermione and Draco Finally Hook Up

_Gods, this feels good,_ Hermione thought to herself. _How long has it been since I've been properly kissed? _Draco began sucking on her lower lip. _How long has it been since I've been kissed like this_? In truth, Hermione had never been kissed like that in all her twenty years, but who would've imagined her perfect kiss would be with the sarcastic, snarky boy who'd made some of her days a living hell.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Draco asked himself. _Am I really kissing one of the most wonderful women I've ever met? The amazing Hermione Granger? _Was it just him or did this one kiss feel better than all of the shags he'd had with previous women (Save Beth) put together?

Both Hermione and Draco were reveling in the passion of their kiss before it ended, all to soon.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to do that," Draco backed away from her, resting his arms on top of his head. "I mean, I'm not sorry about the kiss, because, that was bloody incredible, but I shouldn't have done that, not when you are clearly not interested-"

But Draco was wrong. Hermione was interested, as she showed him by practically shoving him against the wall and kissing him once again.

"But this is what you want, right?" Draco asked, tearing himself away from her kiss.

"I love that you care, Draco, but just shut up and shag me already."

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

Sorry I didn't mention this before, but I suck at romantic scenes (price you pay for being a thirteen year old virgin) so this is where I'll leave it. I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen next. If you don't, perhaps there is something wrong with you.


	14. Chapter 19 Qs and As or Lack Thereof and...

**Chapter 19: Qs and As, or Lack Thereof**

Lucius was thoroughly frustrated. He'd lured Kylie away, knocked her unconscious, searched her rooms, but still nothing.

He'd been so sure that everything would've paid off, when he found something to tie Kylie to being a spy. But once again, he failed.

He was starting to think that perhaps it was time to actually leave the matter in Voldemort's hands. But if the Dark Lord didn't do something soon, Lucius was ready to once again take matters into his own hands.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of their vacation in post-coital bliss. And it was amazing how better Draco looked after the first few orgasms. But eventually their last day in Paris came to and end. And that left both Hermione and Draco with more than a few issues.

Hermione was scared. Yes, while it was true that their week in Paris had been one she would never forget, except for the note incident, what was it she and Draco were playing at? Yes, she had feelings for him, feelings that were different than anything she'd ever experienced but perhaps it was just infatuation. Maybe what she and Draco had was just a fling, an affair, something she would treasure forever, but wasn't meant to last.

What Draco was dealing with was fewer questions and more guilt. What was he doing? Elizabeth had died little more than a year ago! And already he was gallivanting off with someone new? What kind of man was he? He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was betraying her somehow. He had feelings for Hermione, but he'd be damned if he let them diminish the memories of his first love. He couldn't let that happen, especially since he was the reason she was dead in the first place.

And then there was the query in both their minds. What had Lucius been trying to do? It was later discovered that Hermione's room had been broken into. Nothing was missing and all in all, it was just a huge scare, but Draco had no doubt in his mind that Lucius had been behind the break in. Was he starting to wise up about Hermione?

None of these questions had answers.

So rather than try to face these conundrums, the pair of them did nothing.

**Chapter 20: Don't Call Me, I'll Call You**

**"She gave him a jaunty wave that clearly said, _so long sucker, don't call me, I'll call you._  
The door slammed behind her.  
He'd gotten the message."**

**-Nobody's Baby But Mine Susan Elizabeth Phillips**

Hermione had holed herself in her room upon their return from Paris. She was also avoiding Draco as much as possible. She wasn't regretting what they had done. It had been wonderful, much better than all her times with Harry put together and multiplied by 100. But their physical joining had made things a bit weird between them. Despite living together for the past couple months; Hermione still had so many questions about him. Starting with What the Hell Happened?

Little was known about where Draco had been and what he'd been doing before he'd shown up at the front stoop of the Order, ragged and weary. For the longest time, no one could reach him on either side. It was as if he'd dropped off the face of the earth. If he had been using magic, he'd made sure it was untraceable. But apparently, for Hermione hadn't been there rather Harry relayed the story to her; Draco had come all apologies and good willed wanting to join the fight against evil. Of course he'd been checked for all the regular spells and curses. It was made sure that he had true intentions before he was judged sincere and admitted into the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione sighed in boredom. She wasn't usually so superficial as to resort to dishing about someone but she was desperate. And she knew that she shouldn't question whatever had turned Draco into a decent human being, but she couldn't help being curious. She supposed she could go out. The library in the Headquarters was actually magnificent, one that rivaled Hogwarts. But she didn't really want to avoid the hordes of men who seemed to think it was okay to proposition her every time she walked by.

So what to do?

As if an answer to Hermione's question, someone knocked at the door.

Antonin.

"What a pleasant surprise," Hermione lied through clenched teeth. She'd forgotten all about their incident right before her trip. She hadn't really been missing the memory either.

"Believe me, the pleasure will be all mine. Are you going to let me in?"

Hermione cast a leery look at Antonin. "Why should I?"

Anton pushed himself into the room. "I've come to make peace with you. I shouldn't have said those things, true as they may be."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? It took you this long to realize that?" She closed the door. "Why do I think you have a different reason for being here?"

"We should sit down," he gestured towards the couch.

Hermione took a tentative seat across from the menacing brute. "What do you want?" She asked.

"You should be more polite," Antonin sat himself next to Hermione and put his hand on her knee. "I'm a very important man here at the Order of the Cobra."

"As interesting as that is, why are you telling me?" She stood up.

He flashed her an easy smile. "I have an offer to make you. A business opportunity, if you will."

"I don't understand."

"Come on, I've been a very lonely man during my stay here. I'm sure you can fix that," he said.

Dammit, what was she supposed to do? "I'm sorry but you know I work for Mr. Malfoy."

"I understand," he stood as well and sidled closer to Hermione. "You want to give 100 to your employer. I respect that."

Hermione sighed with relief. "Yes, that's exactly it. So," she tried to usher him out the door. "I'll be seeing you-"

"Whatever the little fucker is paying you, I'll double it. Believe me, you might as well give in now. You'll find I can be very persuasive." He was so close she feel his breath on her skin.

Hermione tried to back up, but found herself against a wall. "As tempting as that offer is, I'm still rather confused why you want me in the first place. You don't even like me."

"I don't have to like you to screw you." He was practically on top of her now and Hermione was getting worried.

"I'll think your offer over, but I'll get back to you-"

"No," he pinned her hips with his own. " I want an answer _now,_"

Hermione gulped. "In that case," she licked her lips. " I'd have to say my answer is no."

"Too bad," Antonin seemed to be taking rejection well, though he was still invading her personal space. "Too bad I don't take no for an answer."

Next thing Hermione knew his lips were on hers.

"Get off me!" Hermione tried to push him away, but he was too strong. "Get off!"

"Just sit back and enjoy it honey, I know I am," he sneered as he tried to unbutton his pants while still restraining Hermione.

_This can't be it, _Hermione thought desperately. Her mind raced through her options. Draco was at his daily appointment with the punching bag so there was no chance he would interrupt. That was pretty much her only option unless…

Magic.

She'd brought her wand with her just in case, but more importantly she had perfected wandless magic in her seventh year.

Her mind was made up. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Antonin was ripping her shirt now, but she paid no attention.

She felt as if she was having an out of body experience but she zoned in on a glass on the counter and willed it to shatter. She gathered her strength and hurled the shards at Antonin's back.

"Ahh" he screamed. "What the hell you bitch?"

Hermione took this chance to run away. She ran down corridor after corridor until she reached the training room. She pushed open the door and straight into Draco.

"What's up?" He turned to look at Hermione, taking in her flushed appearance and ripped shirt. "What happened?"

She tried to catch her breath. "Antonin," she panted.

Immediately, Draco seemed to perk up. "What did he do?"

"He _propositioned _me, offered me a job and when I said no, he-"

"He what, Hermione, what did he do?" Draco's voice became urgent.

"He tried to rape me." Tears were streaming down her face now.

Draco was halfway to the door before she finished her sentence.

But he didn't get a chance to exact revenge on Dolohov. He didn't even make it to the door before the Comrades of the Cobra stormed in and seized Hermione.

"Kylie, you are hereby under arrest for lying to the Dark Lord and are to be treated as a spy. Do you understand the charges brought against you as they have been read to you?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"What's going on?" Draco shouted. The guards began to lead Hermione away. "Where are you taking her?"

His eyes were the last things Hermione saw before plunging into darkness.


	15. Chapter 21: It Wasn't Me! and Chapter 22...

**Allo, cordyangel again. The one good thing about being so bored is that I have more time to post. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: It Wasn't Me!**

"'**I never should've brought her here. I should have known…bad things always happen here.'**

'**I hate to break it to you mate, but bad things always happen everywhere.'"**

**Angel and Spike Angel**

Lucius heard a commotion from outside his office. He wondered for a brief moment what it was about before resuming his work. It wasn't long before the news found him.

A guard poked his head into Lucius' office. "The Dark Lord requests to see you at once sir."

Glad to be distracted from his mounting piles of work, Lucius went to Voldemort's chambers.

"Hello Lucius. Despite the circumstances, it's a pleasure to see you."

"What circumstances my lord? I really have no idea what's going on."

"Your son's hooker was arrested today. It seems she was doubling as a spy. She, as you suspected, is a witch."

"Arrested?" Lucius sputtered. "How did you find out she was a witch?"

"After our conversation, I wasn't keen on the idea of waiting to see if Kylie was or wasn't a witch. I set her up."

"I beg your pardon, my lord."

"In a manner of speaking. I put her in a situation where it would behoove her to use her powers if she had them. And she did. It was beautiful really, and I have it all on tape if you want to see it. She performed wandless magic, sending glass shards all through Dolohov." Voldemort was practically glowing. "It will be weeks before he recovers."

" My lord is it just me or are you glad this has happened? You seem almost giddy." As was Lucius, as a matter of fact. Not that Kylie was incarcerated, but that it had finally been proved, she was a traitor. He was amazed that Voldemort had at last gotten serious about getting to the bottom of things. He had Kylie right where he wanted her.

"Lucius, don't you see? She has immense power and knowledge, a rare occurrence in this day and age. Whether she's in the driver seat or not makes little difference!"

"That's your plan then, put her under the Imperious."

"Only if she isn't willing to cooperate. You know how I loathe unneeded mind control, it's a constant battle."

"It seems as if you have everything worked out my lord. Why do you need me?" Lucius asked, trying to appear humble.

"Ah yes, I need you for two reasons. First of all, I'm putting you in charge of Kylie's inquisition. Find out who sent her, why she's here and whether she'll reform. Secondly, we have to deal with your son."

"My son?"

"If he knowingly allowed a spy into our midst he must be punished. Though, if he did know (and really, how could he've not) I promise not to kill him. If only for the sake of your loyalty."

"Thank you my lord." Lucius bowed his head and made for the door.

"Lucius remember what I said, don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgment."

"I won't my lord."

"One more thing Lucius. You may be my most trusted and valuable advisor as well as my sole confidante but you aren't indispensable. Fail or disappoint me and don't forget that if need be I won't hesitate to kill you."

"As it should and ever shall be, my lord," and Lucius quietly let himself out.

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione had been in the dungeons for only an hour or two before they came for her.

"What do you want?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice.

They didn't answer her; rather they brought her to a room that reeked of death. In the center of the room stood a man with eyes blacker than London at midnight and almost reminded her of Snape. Without noticing, Hermione was chained to a wall. The guards were leaving her now, alone with the man. He came close to her and pulled out a wand, all the while looking deep into her eyes.

"It's been awhile since one so young as you has been brought down here. Aren't you the pretty one?" He put a hand in Hermione's hair. "I suppose that might be part of the reason you're down here." He removed his hand from her hair and stroked her face while Hermione shrunk back, harder against the wall. "It would be a pity to damage one as beautiful as you so for your sake, I'll avoid the face. Let's not waste time though." He backed away. "Crucio!"

And for the second time that day, Hermione's world went black.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDH

Draco was sitting in his room pondering what do when someone knocked at his door.

"Bugger off!" He shouted, not caring if he was being rude.

The door opened anyway to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Fancy seeing you here," Draco said. "After what happened today, I thought you'd be in an adjacent cell to Her's- I mean Kylie's."

"And why would you think that?" Lucius crossed the room to stand facing Draco.

"Didn't you hear? Dolohov tried to rape Kylie."

A look of surprised flitted across Lucius otherwise placid expression.

"Even if I had heard," he recovered. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything. He was following the Dark Lord's orders.

"What!" It was Draco's turn to be shocked. "Why!"

Lucius sighed. " We knew there was a possibility that Kylie had powers. He had to be sure."

"So you set her up? Tell me this, what would've happened if Kylie hadn't had powers? How far would Antonin have taken it?"

"But it doesn't matter, she did-" Lucius began.

"How can you be so callous? I know you have feelings for her, I see the way you look at her!"

Lucius puffed up to his full height. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, it's plain to see you desire her. Just because she doesn't see that doesn't mean no one else can."

"You have no idea what I feel for her!" Lucius was becoming angry.

"I know it sure as hell isn't love!"

"And what do you know of love?" Lucius scoffed.

"More than you I'd wager! You like to forget that I've been in love-"

"With that mortal wench, she hardly counts." Lucius was disgusted.

"How dare you bring her into this! Elizabeth was the love of my life, she was the only person I ever had feelings for …" Draco stopped himself, realizing that what he was saying wasn't exactly true. The truth was he'd been experiencing those feelings again, for the past couple months…

Comprehension dawned on Lucius' otherwise cold countenance. "You love her, don't you?" He spat.

"Who are you talking about?" Draco decided that denial was the best route.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about, Kylie, you love Kylie!"

"That's not the issue here, the issue is-"

"You're not even denying it! Go ahead; tell me what the issue is. Tell me what's really going on. Because most men don't get so worked up over the loss of a whore!"

"Shut up! You don't get it, do you? Kylie could've been hurt! Do you even care?"

"Should I? I didn't even know! And if I had known, what would it have mattered? I was sure she had powers! As were you!"

"I didn't know she was a witch, if that's what you're insinuating." Draco didn't miss a beat. "Do you really believe that this was some ill-conceived plot against you? How can you even think that?"

"I know you Draco, more than you'd like to admit. You were never the same after," Lucius faltered. "After you came back. You were softer, more impressionable. So forgive me if I'm suspicious. Now, I'm going to ask you straight out. Did you know Kylie had powers?"

"No. But thank the gods she did."

"I believe you." Lucius prepared to go.

"Lucius," Draco called.

"What?"

"I probably don't have to say this to you, but we have to get her out of there. Fast."

"I know son." Lucius said turning. "I know."

**Chapter 22: So Nice Of You To Drop By**

"**I know I don't know you  
But I want you  
So bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it?  
Oh no they can't"**

**Maroon 5 Secret Songs About Jane**

Three days passed and everyday was the same. Hermione spent most of the day wishing away hours in her cell and spending around three hours being put under various Unforgivable Curses. She laid down and got around four hours of plagued sleep. And how did she pass the spare time? Mostly, she thought of Draco.

And how much she missed him.

How much she might love him.

And how much, at this moment, she truly hated him.

Why wasn't he down here with her? She had been expecting something, a visit, a note, just _something_ and so far… nothing. It was on the third day she gave up hope and accepted the fact that she'd meant little to nothing more than a quick shag to Draco.

But Hermione did get a visitor. After her fourth visit to the torture chamber. From a Malfoy no less. But it wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"Hello Kylie," Lucius greeted her. "Assuming that is your real name."

Hermione was still chained to the wall. She had been trembling but had pulled herself together. She didn't want Lucius to think she was weak or helpless. "Yes," she panted. "It is."

"How've you been?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, fine, the scenery in here is wonderful," Hermione sneered. "How does it look like I've been Lucius, I'm chained to a goddamned wall!"

Lucius snapped his fingers and a guard carefully peeled Hermione from the wall. Lucius gave another nod and the guard quickly exited.

"You must be wondering why I'm here," Lucius said as the guard left the room.

"Not really. You're here to question me, right?" Hermione rubbed her chafed wrists. It took every ounce of strength to stay standing.

"Yes, I am."

"So, ask away."

"Who do you work for?" Lucius wasn't one to mince words she found. It certainly took him no time to get to the point.

Luckily, Hermione was prepared for this. Like the good spy that she was, Draco and her had collaborated a story they would use if one of them were ever caught. She knew what to say, now all she had to do was put those three summers of acting camp to good use. "You don't know him. He's in a third party. He just wants to come out on the winning team. Good and evil," she shrugged. "Those are just words to him."

Lucius looked as if he'd struck gold. "So that answers my question 'why are you here'?"

"I guess it does" she nodded. "Don't feel bad, I infiltrated the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix as well. I didn't get to see _their_ dungeons, but on the whole yours is better."

"Thank you. Now, Kylie, the reason I'm here is because I have a great offer for you."

Hermione's head perked up. "Which would be?"

Lucius paused a moment before speaking. "I'll speak to the Dark Lord if you agree to come live with me."

Hermione almost lost her balance. "What?" Was what Draco had been implying all this time actually true? Did Lucius actually have feelings for her?

It was obvious Lucius was distressed but he did repeat his offer. "I can get you out of here Kylie. I can make sure that you won't be harmed in or outside of the dungeons." He came closer to her. "I can make you the most powerful woman in the Order."

"And just how will you manage that?" Hermione asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"The Dark Lord was very impressed by what you did to Dolohov. He thinks that you could be a valuable asset to our side."

"If he was so impressed, why do I need you to put a good word?" Hermione wasn't trying to be rude, she was sincerely curious.

"Because _I_ will be the one telling him whether or not you will willingly come into the fold."

Hermione took a step closer to Lucius, an action that was accompanied with apparent pain. "And if I don't come willingly?"

"He'll put you under the Imperious," Lucius said evenly. "And if you reject or fight that off, he will kill you."

Hermione thought for a moment. She could stay here and be tortured, beaten and so on or she could take Lucius' offer and do… what?

"Let's clear this up a bit. I wouldn't be your whore, right? Because, truth be told, I'm not really qualified for that job, it was the only way to get your son to bring me here. We would just be living together, nothing more, right?"

"Ye-e-es," Lucius didn't sound too sure of himself but Hermione couldn't be concerned with that at the moment. "But who knows where we may end up?"

Hermione knew it sure as hell wouldn't end up with them sleeping together, but she really couldn't tell Lucius that. And what other option did she have? _You can wait for Draco,_ a little voice inside her said. _Screw that idea, _she reprimanded herself. _I've waited long enough! _But how could she even consider taking Lucius' offer?

"There's nothing really to think about," Lucius broke up the argument raging inside Hermione's head.

He was right, there wasn't. There was really only one option.

"Yes."

HDHDHDHDHDH

BTW: Hermione is going to move in with Lucius. There will be no sex, but if just them living together grosses you out, prepare to puke.

A tout a l'heure!


	16. Chapter 23: Love Stinks! and Chapter 24:...

**Okay, it's official. Cordyangel has no life. Yes, this is another post, 'cos I've got nothing to do. I just finished watching I Am David, an extra sad movie, so I can't sleep. Don't get used to this extra often posting though, 'cos I hafta write to catchup to my posting.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry, Draco, Severus or any of the other hotties created by J.K Rowling, do you really think I'd be writing at 10:45 at night?**

**Chapter 23: Love Stinks!**

"**The spark. The missing, the piece that fit. That made me fit because you didn't want- I can't. Not with you looking. I dreamed of killing you. I think they were dreams. So weak. Did you make me weak? Thinking of you? Hauling myself, spilling buckets of useless salt over your-ending. Angel, he should've warned me. Makes a good show, to watch it. It's here. In me. All the time. The spark. I wanted to give you what you deserved. And I got it. They put the spark in me and all it does, is burn."**

**Spike Buffy**

But Hermione was wrong; Draco had been trying to reach her. The last few days had been hell. Every moment he wasn't trying to reach her, he'd been contemplating what horrors she must be going through.

He hadn't seen his father since the day Hermione had been arrested. Stupid as it was, he was leaving this in his father's hands. He was hoping Lucius would be able to get her out alive, and relatively unharmed. Lucius promised he would, but Draco would have to be patient. And Draco was being patient; he was sitting on his couch, getting drunk and being patient. And it was killing him.

He understood why he wasn't supposed to see her; he was already under too much suspicion as it was. All he needed to do now was attempt to see the 'spy' that he allegedly planted. The fact that he had planted her made everything a good deal more complicated. That and the fact that he was pretty sure he was in love with her.

Yes, he'd admitted it. The truth was, before Hermione he'd spent hours thinking about Beth, and how things could've turned out differently. But the last two months she'd barely crossed his mind, except during his training sessions. And even then it was only a passing or stray thought.

Elizabeth who had been full of light and life. She'd had more goodness in her than Draco had hoped to find in the whole world. Elizabeth who he'd planned on marrying. Elizabeth who he'd planned on marrying. Elizabeth who'd been killed before her 21st birthday. Because of him.

He drained the champagne bottle.

Unfortunately, falling in love didn't get easier the second time around.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius was mildly in shock. He hadn't expected Kylie to give in so easily. He hadn't expected Kylie to give in so easily. Not that he wasn't happy, he didn't know what he'd of done if she'd said no. But he was surprised.

No matter, he had to tell the Dark Lord what had come to pass.

"It is done my lord. She agreed to out terms." _And to a few of my own private terms, _Lucius silently added.

"So soon? I was prepared to let her rot there a bit longer."

Lucius shrugged. "Three days of the Imperious and the Crustacious can change one's mind rather quickly, my lord."

"True, true," Voldemort chuckled. "And you're sure she's sincere?"

"Yes my lord, she didn't seem to have the strength to lie."

"Did we glean any information out of her?"

"Only that she worked for a third party individual. She has also infiltrated the Order of the Phoenix."

"Do you think she knows anything about their plans?"

"Perhaps."

"What about your son?" Voldemort seemed truly interested.

"He said he had nothing to do with it."

"Do you believe him?"

"I did not at first but after hearing that Kylie has done this before has led me to change my mind."

"How so?"

"Well, at the moment we don't have any agents in the Phoenix she could latch on to and it's highly unlikely Kylie would depend on an inside man. She probably hooked onto Draco upon learning who he was and manipulated him into bringing her here."

Voldemort slowly nodded. "Sounds plausible. But we shouldn't give her any opportunities to plot against us. Returning her to Draco is out of the question."

"I agree with you my lord, it's much too risky."

"You seem in an awful hurry to remove your son's ex-plaything from his presence." Voldemort said conversationally. "Ah, but I forgot you're in lust. By the by, did you realize that for over a month and a half this girl has been screwing your son for money while getting paid for going undercover? What a job."

Lucius just nodded. He didn't particularly want the sight of Kylie and Draco doing anything in his mind, he'd already heard the soundtrack. "But we must find a place for her to stay a bit more comfortable than the dungeons."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you're offering your own room then?"

"If there are no other options…"

Voldemort chuckled. "By the gods Lucius, you never cease to amaze me. Yes, if you wish, and I know you do, she can move in with you." Then he added conspiratorially. "Who knows what would happen. And you know how I love playing matchmaker."

Lucius' smile broke through but his voice remained calm. "Thank you my lord."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with her? She's no longer a whore."

**Chapter 24:Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

"**Better to kill a witch tree times than to lock her up once"**

**Cate Tiernan Sweep: Eclipse**

Hermione was waiting, again. It had been two days since Lucius had made his offer. Two days of torture and one cracked rib later and he still hadn't come. She admitted that the torture sessions were a bit shorter than before his visit, but she wasn't sure if that was his influence or management slacking. But as time passed she began to think Lucius had just been baiting her.

But he did come back.

"Sorry I took so long. There was a lot of red tape to go through. But it's all done, you're being released."

Hermione gaped at him for a moment. "Really?" She asked as a guard unlocked her cell.

Hermione swore that she could see a tad of compassion in his face. "Really."

Hermione made to stand but couldn't, her legs gave out. In an instant, Lucius was by her side and with surprising ease; he scooped her up and carried her up the dungeon steps.

Hermione was asleep before they reached the ground floor.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Lucius was surprised but rather pleased by Kylie's reaction. She'd seemed to accept the strange state of affairs rather quickly. And now she was napping on his shoulder.

When he reached their rooms, Lucius carried Kylie to her room and sat down on her bed. He was aware of the fact that she would probably be more comfortable if he were not on the bed, but Lucius couldn't bring himself to leave. So he stayed there with Kylie's head underneath his own and gently stroked her hair.

Lucius took this time to examine her body. She was wearing only a thin tank top and a short skirt, so most of her body was visible. She had bruises ranging in color from a dark purple to yellowish brown. She was unbearably thin from days of little less than starvation and she had several bruises and cuts on her neck he supposed were from Antonin. As he looked at her other wounds, he couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed. All of this she'd suffered partly because of him. He hadn't wanted that to happen, which was probably the reason he hadn't told anyone about what he'd seen during their mind meld. He made a mental note to mention that to her and see what she said.

But Kylie's sleep soon grew fitful and she began mumbling, fighting off invisible assailants. Lucius pinned her arms to her side when she began thrashing them violently.

"Kylie!" He began to shake her. "Kylie!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Kylie! Kylie!" A familiar voice filled with worry pierced the fabric of the nightmare Hermione had been suffering. Her eyes flung open and locked onto a pair of icy gray eyes.

_Draco? _Hermione's heart leapt in spite of herself.

"Lucius." She said, her brain knew better. At once she realized what had happened.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Hermione had been coherent for less than three minutes and she was already panicking.

"It's alright," Lucius said in an astonishing soothing voice.

What the hell was going on?

"Where are we?" Hermione realized she didn't recognize their surroundings.

"Your room." Lucius slid out from underneath Hermione.

"My room?" Hermione was relieved but, at the same time pleasantly surprised.

A brief smile graced his expression. "I told you, I'm not trying to trick you. My room is next to yours."

"Thank you…" though Hermione had addressed Lucius previously by his first name, she wasn't all together sure if that was okay.

"Lucius is fine."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Lucius."

"You're welcome. Now, I really must go." He made for the door. Hermione leaned on her elbows. "Rest," Lucius ordered gently and then he was gone.

Hermione reclined again. Was she in some alternate universe? Had Lucius gotten a personality transplant? Whatever she'd expected from her deal with the devil, she had not gotten. Not that she was complaining, of course. It was just unexpected.

And if there was one thing Hermione had learned to fear atThe Headquarters,it was the unexpected.

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

Please review. Please. This is so sad. I'm begging you. Please.


	17. Chapter 25: Daddy Dearest and Chapter 26...

**Allo, cordyangel here and posting again. Well, I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them (shut up Draco) they are not in my basement, as we speak.**

**Chapter 25: Daddy Dearest**

" '**I'm supposed to be evil, but they attack me without cause. They gang up on me because I'm different. They're as bad as my father.'**

'**Fathers. Don't they suck?'**

'**Say one thing, then… "Be good. Fear God. Do as you're told." And the whole while I know good and well, he's had his share of sinning.**

'**Sounds kinda like my father.'**

'**Is he a self-righteous bastard?'**

'**You'd be amazed.'"**

**Angel and Connor Angel**

What's taking him so long? Draco had been waiting for the past hour for his father to show up and he was getting impatient. "I knew I shouldn't have done this!"

"Calm down boy, I'm here." Lucius entered the room, looking as if he were on cloud 9 at least.

"Finally," Draco mumbled. "Tell me you've gotten her out."

"When have I ever let you down?"

"When was the last time I gave you an opportunity to?"

Lucius ignored his last comment. "Yes, I've gotten her out."

Draco masked his relief with sarcasm. "And it only took you a week, congratulations. Where is she?"

"Safe as ever." Lucius' cheeriness was beginning to irk his son.

"That didn't answer my question. Where is she so I can take her back-"

In an instant, Lucius regained his trademark seriousness. "About that, the Dark Lord and I agreed it would be unwise to return Kylie to you."

"What?"

"Even if you two weren't plotting together, it would be naïve of us to continue the current living arrangement. You understand."

"I do?" Draco was livid. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I thought we were doing you a favor! This is the girl who betrayed your trust. Did you honestly think that we were going to let here come back to you?"

"I trusted you, for onc's e in my life to do the right thing for someone other than yourself! But I guess that was too much to ask, wasn't it?"

"Really Draco, what makes you think she's any better off at your place rather than mine? After all, before her arrest to you she was just a whore and now she's not even that!"

The little color in Draco's face drained away. "Your place? You mean she's living with you?"

"Draco-"

" So not only did you betray me, you've devised a plan to seduce her; to satisfy your own perverse lust!"

"Draco, stop being so melodramatic. I haven't been as bad a father as you like to paint me. I was the one who took you back after that hideous idea of yours to go and 'find yourself'. Do you know what the others thought of me? A Death Eater's son who went to go live among muggles? Unheard of! But still, when you came back, I welcomed you."

"And that's supposed to make you father of the year? Like hell it would! Why did I have the urge to 'find myself' Lucius, can you answer me that?"

"I'm not going to argue with you again Draco. If that's how you see the situation, so be it." Lucius made for the door.

"How the hell else am I supposed to see it?" Draco yelled. But Lucius was already out the door.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

That hadn't gone well, Lucius admitted to himself. He'd expected Draco's rage part of Lucius knew he deserved it. He was after all, now sharing a room with his son's ex-lover and current infatuation (though Lucius wasn't stupid enough to really believe Kylie was just an infatuation of his son's, he wasn't up to fully accepting it).

But he'd figured Draco would bounce back. Kylie was at best a rebound relationship. As far as Lucius knew, Draco hadn't had a serious girlfriend since that muggle he'd run of with, which was over a year and a half ago. Plenty of time to get over her death.

Lucius had really thought Draco had been getting over Elizabeth. It was sad, really. Beth had been a nice girl, as far as filthy muggles went, of course. But she'd lured Draco away from his dark purpose. She'd posed a threat.

So she'd had to die.

**Chapter 26: The Witch (Ahem!) Wizard Doctor**

**Emcee**: We switch partners daily to play as we please.

**Bobby and Lulu**: Twosies beat onesies

**Emcee**: Yeah, but nothing beats threes!

**-Cabaret**

Lucius had decided to talk to Hermione on their first night together, so in the late afternoon, he'd knocked on her door.

"Come in," Kylie's voice rang through the door.

"Don't worry," he said, noting the confusion on Kylie's face. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"You're covered with bruises and cuts. I think you may have fractured something. I'm offering to heal you."

"I've been trying to heal myself all the while you were gone," she confessed a bit sheepishly. "I've tried everything but nothing works!"

Lucius nodded. "They wouldn't have. Your torture was worked so that only certain people can heal you."

Lucius could see Kylie was beginning to understand. "And am I right in assuming you are one of those people?"

"I don't think I've ever known you to be wrong," Lucius flashed her a small smile. "Anyway, would you like me to?"

Kylie bit her lip before answering. "Yes, thank you for asking. But how will you do it? A spell, potion, what?"

"Neither actually," he rolled up his sleeves as he spoke. " Both are too easy to get around. It's a wandless magic."

"I didn't even know such methods existed," she said.

Lucius looked her dead in the eye. "There are a lot of things you don't know about. But you'll learn."

Kylie broke their eye contact first, turning her head away. "I'm sure I will."

Lucius told her to lie down on her bed. "This may take awhile," he warned.

He paused when he touched the fabric of her shirt. "There has to be skin to skin contact."

"Oh," Kylie slipped out of her shirt with more than a bit of hesitation.

He placed his pale hands onto the soft skin of her back.

"Your hands are colder than a doctor's," Kylie commented her but Lucius quickly quieted her.

"Relax," he said, and then…

Hermione's POV

It was like nothing Hermione had ever experienced. Once again, she and Lucius were linked, but it was completely different from the first time. She could feel him inside of her, their connection on a level unlike during Occlumency. Now, they were connected mind, body and soul. They were one. But Hermione felt herself wishing desperately that she was sharing this feeling with Draco.

Hermione didn't know how long they stayed there, him healing her. It only felt like moments, though she knew it had to be longer. But at last his hands withdrew, leaving Hermione feeling almost deprived. Of what, she didn't know. She opened her eyes to find Lucius sleeping soundly, his palms still resting on her naked back. She tried to wake him, but found she couldn't. Stupid as it was, he looked so peaceful. Not that she was forgetting that he was a murderer or anything, but she couldn't move, let alone wake him.

So, resigned, Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Backround on the quote at the beginning of the chapter. It's hilarious, if you know the context. Angel, lost his memory, and is talking to his son, Conner about how much fathers suck.  
Got it?  
I'm not really good at explaining things.

But another chapter of The Hooker and the Beast is up. It may be awhile before I post again, but I may reconsider if you review.Please review.  
Please.


	18. Chapter 27: Things Are Not As They Appea...

**Chapter 26: Things Are Not As They Appear**

"**And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved in return"**

**-Moulin Rouge**

Draco had made it through the night. He thought it would be easier, knowing Hermione was safe but it was worse. Every time he closed his eyes he saw _them._ By morning, he could hardly stand it anymore. He decided to pay a surprise visit to the bastard- his father.

He knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Guessing that perhaps his father was out, but Hermione was in, he opened the door and slipped inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Again, there was no answer and dejected, Draco began to leave when he heard a noise from one of the bedrooms.

Fearing an attack, as irrational as that was, Draco cautiously opened the door, but nothing could prepare him for what he'd seen.

Lucius. And Hermione. In bed, together. Worse than that though, Lucius and Hermione in bed together and Hermione was topless.

What the hell had happened!

And to top it all off, the pair of them were still sleeping as if they hadn't been making some wild crazy love just the night before! The nerve of them! But the question remained whether or not he should wake them.

_Would you normally wake the woman you thought you were in love with while she was in bed with another man?_ Draco asked himself, though before now he'd never been in this type of situation before at least not on this end of the spectrum. _And it's even more complicated since the man she's in bed with is your father._

But luckily (for Draco at any rate) Hermione did stir right then. She looked around as if to ascertain her whereabouts before her eyes rested on Draco.

"Draco," she cried with obvious glee and then tried to mask it with indifference. "Long time, no see."

Draco wasn't amused, distracted or whatever the hell Hermione tried to make him with her oblivious greeting. But he would handle this with finesse. He would handle this the way a true Malfoy would, _sans_ inevitable death. But what came out of Draco's mouth was anything but calm, cool or collected. Instead he voiced the only real words ringing in his head. "What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean Draco?" She seemed completely unaware of the extent of the situation.

"Do you realize that you are topless underneath my father as we speak?"

Apparently, Hermione hadn't noticed. But when she looked down, she saw what Draco meant.

"Draco, this isn't what it looks like." _Strange,_ Hermione thought. _Those were the exact words I was going to say but-_

It seemed as if Lucius had finally awakened to the same strange scene both Draco and Hermione had.

"Really?" Draco yelled. "'Cos this really looks like my father just slept with someone- someone I care about! Are you going to tell me that isn't what happened?"

Hermione was slightly afraid. This was the first time she'd really seen Draco lose it apart from after she'd told him what had happened with Dolohov. And in a sick way, she was happy. Happy that he was getting this worked up over what he saw to be a betrayal. She was happy she meant something to him. But that didn't change the fact that Draco was **pissed.**

"Son, I know this looks bad but-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Draco came closer to Lucius. "Don't ever call me your son again." He turned to Hermione. "I want you to know that I love you. I thought you loved me too. But I guess I was wrong. See you around."

And with that he stalked out of the suite.


	19. Chapter 28: Sometimes Love Is Enough and...

Allô, cordyangel here. Just like to say thank you for all my reviews! As this story winds down, I'm just so glad it's turning out the way it is. I'm still debating on how to end it though.

Well, read and review!

**Chapter 28: Sometimes Love Is Enough**

**Emcee: When you go to get a word of advice  
****from the fat little pastor  
he will tell you that love evermore  
But when hunger comes a-rat-tat-tat-tat at the window  
Who's there?  
Hunger!  
Ooh, hunger, see how love flies out the door**

She was shell-shocked. "What just happened here?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"I think my son just disowned me," Lucius seemed surprised as well.

"And told me he loves me," Hermione tried to hide her glee.

Lucius snorted. "As if that wasn't obvious. Everyone knew there was more than just business passing between you two. At least on Draco's end."

_What?_ Hermione was irritated. _Am I so oblivious I can't see what's going on right in front of me?_

"Really," she asked aloud. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well of course you didn't," Lucius said, but not meanly. "I mean, if you'd seen him the way he was before and now, you'd understand. The change in him was so enormous; it couldn't just be credited to a good lay. He had a glow that only being in love could give someone."

Hermione's curiosity was piqued. Perhaps this was her chance to find out more about Draco.

"What do you mean, 'before'?" She asked innocently.

"Before you and after the 'years abroad' and Elizabeth." Lucius didn't seem to notice Hermione's growing interest in his son.

" 'Years Abroad'? What's that mean?"

Lucius gave her a sideways look. "You don't know about Draco's little soul searching mission?"

"Enlighten me."

"When Draco turned 18, he decided that this life," Lucius motioned his hand around the room. "Our world of power and wealth was not enough for him. So he ran away and ended up living with muggles." An edge of bitterness crept into his voice. "He lived there, with them until-" Lucius stopped abruptly.

"Until…" Hermione prompted.

"You know what?" Lucius stood up. "I have to go." And with that, he sauntered out, leaving Hermione speechless.

**Chapter 29: What Kind Of Love **

**Darla: Do you know what we are now?**

**Lindsay: Enemies. **

**Darla: No, much worse than that. We're _soul _mates**

**Angel**

Lucius began getting dressed. Oh, he was wicked. Why had he done that anyway? If Draco hadn't decided to bare his heart and soul, why should his father have to do it for him. But what worried Lucius most was that he'd said so much with so little prompting. What was it about Kylie that made Lucius want to spill his guts.

One thing was for sure. Lucius had to be more careful, or else.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione decided to be proactive. She decided she had to see Draco. Even if she hadn't just learned a truckload of information about him, she would've still of had to go. He had, after all said he loved her.

And more importantly, she wanted to see him. More than anything.

But her zeal to visit him was tempered with caution. She waited until Lucius had left and then cloaked herself in an Invisibility Spell.

At first, Hermione was surprised when Draco didn't notice her opening the door, but it didn't take her long to realize why.

Draco was lying face up on the floor. Hermione had to side step empty champagne bottles to reach him. Ever so lightly, she tapped him on the shoulder.

Just as his father had done the first night she arrived, Draco caught her hand just as Hermione tried to take it back. In his other hand he clutched his wand tightly as he brought it up close to her face, his eyes still shut. He seemed to already know who it was. "Get the hell out."

"Draco, listen to me, you can't do this-"

He cut her off. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Because I thought it was pretty much a given that even though you were living with Lucius didn't mean you had to sleep with him!"

"Would you be able to blame me if I had? We slept together almost two weeks ago and since then, we've had maybe one conversation. And before you use the excuse that I was in prison, well Lucius made time to see me! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I felt rejected? That I couldn't reach you, no matter what I did?" She broke off. She hadn't come to fight with him.

"I didn't sleep with him. I can't believe you even thought that. He was healing me."

Draco wanted desperately to believe her, but he still had questions nagging at him. "And your shirt just fell off?" He asked, not in skepticism, but merely trying to understand.

"We had to make direct contact." Before Draco could interject an idea about that claim being false she spoke again. "I remember something in Healing that supported his claim."

"And he couldn't make direct contact with your arm?"

"No actually. The spell had to be done while touching the core of my body." Hermione didn't know where that knowledge had come from, but at once she knew it was the truth.

The hurt and anger in Draco's face slowly dissipated. You're telling me the truth, aren't you?"

"Of course," she replied. "Draco… I love you."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

BTW tomorrow is my birthday, I'm finally turning 14! How 'bout some reviews to make my birthday extra special?

Now I have to update my profile, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter of…

The Hooker And The Beast!


	20. Chapter 30: Golly Honey, That Was Fast! ...

**Oops, crap happened so I have to repost this. I'm still cavelling over the fact that I broke 100 reviews!**

**Chapter 30: Golly Honey, That _Was _Fast**

The next week passed in a blur. Lucius had still respected her choice to not sleep with him, though she had to kiss him several times to keep him from becoming suspicious. But Hermione had spent every spare moment with Draco in various broom closets about the Headquarters. In fact, they were in a closet when Draco jumped back, as if he had been burned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her lips swollen from their kissing.

He clutched his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Duty calls."

Hermione speculate what Voldemort would want of Draco as she dressed.

She didn't see Draco again until early in the afternoon. Luckily, Hermione was alone in the library. He snuck up on her and kissed her before she could get a word out.

"I have to tell you something," he said when they finally ended their kiss.

"What is it?"

**Chapter 31: Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been?**

Buffy: You're not getting the brush off. Are you just going to come here and go all Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?  
**Angel**: Aha! Boyfriend!  
**Buffy**: He's not. But he is in my heart.  
**Angel**: That'll end well.  
**Buffy**: And what was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you?

"Well-" Draco was interrupted by two men walking in.

"We're sorry," the taller man said, not sounding sorry at all. "Are we interrupting something?" He looked from Draco to Hermione quizzically.

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked.

"They're-" Once again Draco was cut off, this time by the shorter one.

"Honestly Mione, I think you're taking this double agent thing a bit too far."

Hermione's heart began to race. Mione? Double agent? She squinted at the pair. On the tall one she saw flashes of red hair and on the shorter one, an outline of a scar.

"Harry?" She asked in disbelief. "Ron? What are you two doing here?"

"Never mind that," Ron said, waving his hand. "When we walked in here you two looked pretty cozy. Care to explain?"

Harry scoffed. 'Oh, come off it Ron. They were keeping up appearances."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "In an empty library?"

Despite her utter confusion, Hermione recognized that Harry and Ron didn't have the whole story. She glanced at Draco with a look in her eyes that clearly asked _'what the hell are we going to tell them?'_

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. He had more important things to worry about, none of which include Weasel and Potter's disdain for his and Hermione's relationship. At the moment, he couldn't care less what either of them thought.

"No, we weren't just keeping up appearances. And just for your information, we weren't supposed to see each other since Hermione's stay in the dungeons. But we couldn't stay away, because we're in love! We're lovers! And here's where things get sticky because now Hermione is living with my father who has, for lack of a better word, 'the hots' for Hermione. Does that answer your question?" Draco finished his rant and whisked himself out of the room.

Hermione groaned and covered her face for a moment before she ran after him.

Harry and Ron just stood where they were.

"Wow mate," Ron spoke first. "That was a bit of an over share."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione finally caught up with Draco in a broom closet much like the ones they used to shag in.

"If you wanted sex, you only had to ask," she teased Draco who was crouched in a corner.

"We have to talk," Draco's words stuck a ominous note in Hermione.

She sighed. "I'm listening."

"How much do you know about my past?" Hermione shrugged. "You must know something," he prompted. "Between Lucius and Potter I know something had to've come out."

"Not much," Hermione answered truthfully. "I know that during those years no one could reach you, you were living with muggles. And there was a woman named Elizabeth involved."

Draco took a deep breath. "Elizabeth was the first girl I fell in love with. I met her shortly after I ran away and we lived together for two years. But Voldemort found out where I was an with Lucius' blessing he staged an ambush. All my flat mates were killed. Including Elizabeth. I knew then that anyone who'd destroy something so pure and innocent was nothing but evil. So I went first to Dumbledore and then to Voldemort. That was year and two months ago."

"But why are you telling me all of this now?" Hermione was still reeling from the amount of information which had just been thrown at her.

"Because I might not have another chance. Because I don't want to leave any secrets between us. Because I want you to know why I acted the way I did. Because I love you. Take your pick."

"I chose all of the above," Hermione kissed Draco gently. "What do you mean you might not have another chance?"


	21. Chapter 32: Who's Doing What When? and C...

**Allo, cordyangel back! I'm going to be leaving soon for a school trip, so I'll be updating extra this week to compensate. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Chapter 32: Who's Doing What When?**

**Group**: Understand we'll go hand in hand

But we'll walk alone in fear

**Giles**: Tell me

**Group**: Where do we go from here?

**Cast of Buffy Where Do We Go From Here?Once More With Feeling**

"That's the other thing I have to talk to you about. The reason Harry and Ron are here is because the Second War is ending."

"What? How?" Hermione didn't know what to ask first.

"Both sides are tired of waiting for the end to come. Voldemort knows he can only get so far with Potter alive and Potter knows that at Voldemort has to die before the war can even begin to end.

"The plan is to draw Voldemort into a duel. I know his strange sense of honor, Voldemort won't kill Potter. And hopefully in a fair duel, Voldemort will lose. And if he doesn't, it'll fall to me and Ron to take him out."

"And what will you two be doing as Harry's getting himself killed?" Hermione fought to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Taking out Death Eaters as quietly as possible. But we all agreed that you shouldn't be involved."

"Are you telling me I can't come?"

A small smile flitted across Draco's lips. "I've known you too long to try to tell you what to do without a threat ready. But I don't want to lose you. I can't." There was a silent pain that Hermione could see in Draco's eyes. She understood why he didn't want her to go, yet at the same time she knew she had to."

"I'm coming. I don't have a choice."

Draco caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I understand."

"When?" She asked as they stood up.

"Tomorrow night," he said and together they slid out of the closet.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

When Lucius returned to his rooms, Kylie was still there. He sighed. Kylie was a young, thriving woman; she couldn't stay cooped up in their suite. He admitted to himself that she had a reason or two to not want to leave her confines, but still. It wasn't healthy. And then, a thought struck him.

"Kylie," she looked up from the fat book she was reading. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing much," she replied as she received a quick peck on the cheek.

"I've been thinking. The Order is welcoming some visitors today and tomorrow. People to help out with the war. But I was thinking, perhaps you'd like to show them around."

"Of course," Kylie stood up to put her book away. "I'll do it tomorrow." As she headed to the bookcase Lucius caught her arm and took the book.

"Dark Magic Through The Ages," he read approvingly. "I'm proud of you. Would you like to try some out?"

Kylie swallowed hard, but nodded her head.

"Get your wand," he said. When she returned he positioned her in front of a window in their living room.

**Chapter 33**: **I Don't Think God Likes This…**

"**There can be great power in darkness. There can be great ecstasy in power."**

**Selene BelltowerSweep:Eclipse Cate Tiernan**

When Hermione had emerged from her bedroom, Lucius led her out to the balcony. He was breathing on her neck. He had a firm grip around her waist.

"We're going to work weather magic," he whispered into her ear.

_No!_ The little voice in the back of Hermione's head shouted. Weather magic had been forbidden in the 14th century. No matter how much power they had, witches and wizards were not supposed to mess about with natural order of things. And if they did, it was in exceptional circumstances. Definitely not on whim. But a small part of Hermione was intrigued. The same part that had convinced her that reading the book on Dark Magic was just a quest for knowledge. And if knowledge was power, she needed all she could get before the next night.

That's why she'd nodded when Lucius had first asked her if she wanted to practice magic. But now she had to concentrate.

"The first thing you have to do is feel the magic, running through your veins. From here," he touched Hermione's heart. "Down here," he ran his cool fingers down her arm. "And finally here," he extended her fingers one by one. "Do you feel it?"

Hermione nodded her head. She truly did feel the magic coursing through every part of her body.

"Now, repeat after me. When the sun, takes too long to dim, return the moon as I finish this hymn."

Hermione obeyed and suddenly, the last of the sun dipped below a mountain. It was like watching a video of a sunset and then hitting the fast forward button. Just like the mansion they were staying, the magic she'd done was beautiful and awe inspiring in a dark sinister sort of way.

"Good job," Hermione could tell Lucius was proud of her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Before I go," he said. "I want to show you something."

He raised his wand and muttered a spell in Latin. As they were commanded, the stars in the sky began to rearrange themselves. In the night sky, Hermione saw her assumed name spelled out in the night sky.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Lucius felt elated as he left Kylie. Some of it could be attributed to the powerful high that working dark magic often gave him, but at least a part of it was because of her, he was sure. Everything was going perfectly. The Dark Lord's plans were almost done and now that the Enchanters had arrived, they'd be completed in no time. Soon, the war would be over. Of course, there was the slight disadvantage of not being able to put off seeing his wife any longer. But now, he had Kylie as a student. He would take her under his wing, teach her everything he knew. He'd watch her blossom into the beautiful dark witch he knew she could be.

Yes, for Lucius Malfoy, things were definitely looking up.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Okay, it's me again! I'll be updating on Whole Again extra soon. And I have a question. I'm trying to decidehow to end this story, because the end is near. I can't decide whether it should be a little sad or not. I personally am leaning towards making it sad, but I'm not sure yet. Thoughts? Umm... individual responses follow...

Depressed Hermione Angel- Are you serious? 15? They're changing the driving age in my state to 18!

Lestatismylover- He's mine too. Along with Armand. And Louis. And Marius. David as well. I'm greedy.

Oh, and by the way. The title to Chapter 33: I Don't Think God Likes This... isn't supposed to be all religious or anything. It's just, this one time my family bought some lobsters to cook. While we were boiling themmy brother burst out with "I don't think God likes this!" We say it all the time now.


	22. Chapter 34: We Were Just Wondering Chapt...

**Allo, cordyangel here again. Hope you guys like this post because there's only about two more to go! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 34: We Were Just Wondering…**

**Anya**: We're just kinda thrown by the, you having sex with Spike.  
**Buffy**: The who whatting how with huh?  
**Anya**: Okay, that's denial. That comes before anger.  
**Buffy**: I am not having sex with Spike.  
**Anya**: Anger.  
**Xander**: No one is judging you. It's understandable. Spike is strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well-muscled...  
**Buffy**: I am not having sex with Spike, but I'm starting to think you are.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Hermione left to find Harry the first thing in the morning. Despite him being in a body quite alien to her, she still recognized the way Harry's hair refused to be tamed and Ron's crooked smile as they answered the door.

"Rise and shine boys, I've been hired as your tour guide."

She waited for them to dress and then they started out. As she led them all over the Headquarters, she noticed Harry and Ron giving her strange looks.

"Spit it out guys, I know you're dying to say something."

"You're screwing Malfoy!" Ron blurted.

"Which one?" Hermione asked, trying to make a joke. Harry and Ron looked at her with disgusted faces.

"How can you even make a joke about that?" Ron asked her. "But you and" here he hesitated. "Draco were making googly eyes during most of the time we saw you two together!" He spit the name Draco out as if it were a curse. "In love my arse! Is there something in the water that's making you act so…"

"Ron, I seriously recommend you not finish that sentence. Draco and I are together and that's that. There's nothing that either of you can do to change that."

"Does he treat you right?" Harry who'd been silent the whole conversation asked. "Does he make you happy?"

Hermione felt a smile creep up on her lips. "He does. To both questions."

"Then I'm happy for you," Harry turned to Ron. "Don't push it Ron. We're about to end the war. Let's not be mad at each other."

Ron slowly nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be all chummy with him," he warned.

Hermione laughed, relieved that Harry understood. "I don't care whether or not you're friends, just be civil." And with that, Hermione began whizzing them around the Headquarters of the Order of the Cobra.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry paced his and Ron's room. The banquet in their honor was starting in less than a half hour. He knew that there was a good chance he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. But when he'd seen Hermione, seen how happy she was with Draco, he remembered who he was fighting for.

The time came for he and Ron to go down to the banquet hall.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked his friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Chapter 35: I Walked With Heroes**

"**Men are natural warriors, but a woman in battle is truly bloodthirsty."**

**Sweep: Book of ShadowsCate Tiernan**

Harry had insisted to Draco and Hermione to duel after the meal. "There's nothing worse than dying on an empty stomach," he'd explained it by saying. "And besides, by then hopefully enough people will have cleared out so the odds won't totally be against us."

But the meal had passed all too quickly. Before long it was time for after dinner drinks and then it was time.

Harry stood. "Thank you, my lord for inviting us here," he motioned to Ron. "I thought for a bit of entertainment, you might like to duel?"

Voldemort, obviously thinking he had nothing to fear of a young Enchanter quickly agreed to the duel.

"No need for seconds," he'd laughed at his cronies. "This should be over in a moment."

A space was cleared for the two. Voldemort drew his wand, as did Harry. Draco and Ron began circulating around the room, picking off lone Death Eaters like flies.

Meanwhile, Harry was still pretending to hold no ill will towards Voldemort. But when one of Harry's spells hit Voldemort squarely in the chest, he became a bit testy.

"You'll pay for that one, boy!" Voldemort straightened his robes.

"Really, you think so?" Harry's eyebrow jumped up.

Voldemort was livid at Harry's utter lack of respect. "Do you dare mock me? I'll teach you your place!"

Harry raised his wand and for a moment it seemed he was about to finish Voldemort off. But instead, he cast a spell on himself. Slowly, the appearance he'd donned less than a second ago melted to reveal the Boy Wonder, Harry Potter.

A ripple of gasps came from the remaining Death Eaters. Hermione knew that if she didn't do something fast, they would jump in to protect Voldemort. She watched in horror as the onlookers immediately took out their wands and pointed them at Harry. She quickly glanced around, looking to Draco or Ron for an idea of what to do, but then it came to her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted, freezing everyone in the room.

**Chapter 36: The Epiphany You Didn't Deserve**

"**And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

**Where everything feels like a movie**

**Yeah ya bleed just to know you're alive"**

**The Goo Goo DollsIrisThe Soundtrack to City of Angels**

Lucius understood that everyone in the room was supposed to be frozen, except for the few who were behind this plot against the Dark Lord. And because he wanted to wait for the opportune moment, he pretended that he too was frozen.

"Are you okay?" Draco raced over to Kylie. "Hermione, you were brilliant!"

_Hermione?_ Lucius had heard that name before, but he wasn't sure when. He suddenly remembered the summers after Hogwarts when Draco came home with almost perfect grades, but was only second in his class. He said he'd been beaten by the muggle born witch named…one and two connected in Lucius' mind. He saw in perfect clarity exactly what had been going on for the last two months. It made sense now. Why he'd seen her with Potter when he raped her mind, why Kylie or Hermione rather had never acted like a regular whore. They had played him. Like he'd originally guessed, the whole thing was a set up, but more insidious than he'd ever anticipated.

Anger boiled inside of him. What angered him the most, even more than the fact that he'd been co-habitating with a mudblood was the fact that _she didn't want him._ He saw that with alarming clarity at that instant. She wanted his son. He couldn't get even a filthy mudblood to love him. He would've liked to say that he didn't care. That he was relieved. But at that moment, all he wanted to cause her so much pain. Both of them. His eyes rested on his son. He wanted them to feel the pain he felt at that moment. And he knew just how to do it.

Lucius saw that Voldemort and Potter were still fighting, though no one else was moving. He got a clear view of his son and knew what he had to do next. He raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Chapter 37: Infectious Human Waste**

"Avada Kedavra!" The words erupted from Harry's lips. There was a powerful blast of green light and Draco had to shield his eyes. When he looked back, Voldemort was on the ground and Ginny Weasley was running across the ballroom to reach Harry, who was bleeding profusely.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked, surprisingly unemotional.

"Yes, but Ginny, where are the others, the Death Eaters are going to unfreeze at any moment!"

Just then, Snape glided in, followed by Tonks, the Weasleys, Lupin, Mundungus and dozens of others Harry only knew by face. Right in the knick of time, because Hermione's spell had worn off.

The war erupted full-fledged. At every corner there was some Death Eater and member of the Order of the Phoenix fighting.

"We have to get you out of here Harry," Ginny helped Harry start towards the door. But Harry looked to where he'd last seen Hermione. She was still there, in the middle of the chaos fighting alongside Draco. He was distracted by their beauty. The fought in such harmony with one another, it was as if they were in their own little world together. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucius heading towards Draco, with only one idea in mind and Harry knew just what it was. Before he had a chance to think, Harry lunged in front of Draco to deflect the spell just as Lucius finished the fatal curse.

And then everything went black.


	23. Chapter 38: Like Father, Like Son

Allo, cordyangel here for my third to last post. I feel so sad, knowing that my story is ending. But here it goes!

**Chapter 38: Like Father, Like Son **

**Spike: Life's not a song**

**Life isn't bliss**

**Life is just this: it's living**

**You'll get along**

**The pain that you feel**

**You only can heal by living**

**You have to go on living**

**So one of us is living**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer _Once More With Feeling_**

Draco turned around. He saw his father with a look of pure venom in his eyes. Lucius' wand arm was already raised.

Draco tried to back away but knew it would do no use. He tried to run, but he was paralyzed. All he could do was watch as his father began killing him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco heard the words but didn't feel anything. He was still alive, but how?

He saw Potter on the floor and nearly wept. Harry had jumped in front of him. Draco looked to his father whose eyes were still glazed with fury, hate and something that looked like jealousy.

Draco knew what he had to do. Yes, Lucius was his father. They had the same blood running through their veins. But Lucius had been willing to kill him. True, he was in a jealous rage, but he'd tried to kill Draco all the same. And Draco knew that if Lucius lived, he and Hermione would be looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives.

He couldn't let Hermione live like that. Hell, he couldn't let himself live like that. He knew that he would never be able to take back what he was about to do, but he accepted that.

"Avada Kedavra!" This time Draco said the words. He watched as Lucius crumpled to the ground. Draco didn't need to check his pulse to know Lucius was dead.

And then Draco fainted.

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

It had taken Hermione a moment to realize anything was wrong. It was only when she'd looked to her right and seen Harry lying on the ground that she'd discovered something had gone terribly wrong. She ran to Harry's side. Ginny was already beside him, barking out orders to have him removed from the battlefield, he'd already killed Voldemort; done everything he needed to do. Hermione knew just from looking at him that he'd been hit with the Avada Kedavra curse.

"I had to," Harry's green eyes opened and rested on Hermione. "I had to save him. You love him."

Hermione was crying hard now. "Save who?" She wasn't getting what he meant and he looked as if he were fading fast.

"He loves you. I love you," Harry said as his eyes fluttered.

"I love you," Hermione managed to croak out.

"Nothing can change that. Not even death." And Harry's eyes closed again. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Will he live?" She asked. "Who was he talking about? Who was he trying to save?

"It's hard to say. The curse didn't hit him head on, but it may have done enough. But he won't even have a chance if we don't get him out, now." Ginny took a deep breath. "Lucius wasn't aiming at Harry though."

"Who was he aiming for?" Hermione was unaware that Lucius had been the one to fire the curse at all.

Ginny looked down at Harry again. "He was aiming for Draco."

"What?" Hermione looked around wildly for Draco and she saw him lying on the floor, pale as a ghost. "But-" Hermione understood now why Harry had saved Draco. For her. Because he knew how much she loved Draco.

Suddenly, guards came and dragged Harry's limp body from the room. Hermione turned her full attention to Draco.

His eyes were closed and his expression looked so blank. Hermione hoped to what ever was out there that Draco would be all right, that Harry's sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

HDHDHDHDHDH

Draco was sprawled on the floor and he didn't really know why. All around him were people fighting, people dying and Hermione was sitting next to him, amidst all of the pandemonium.

"He's awake," she cried.

"Are you okay?" He asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," she cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Where's Harry?"

Hermione looked down. "He's been taken away. He's not dead." She added hastily, seeing Draco's look of horror. But then she remembered a very important detail. "But what about Lucius? Where is he?"

"Hermione calm down. We don't have to worry about Lucius, you and I. He will never bother us again. We're safe now."

Much later when the battle had finally ended, it was found there was no surviving Death Eaters and only two of the casualties were members of the Order of the Phoenix. However, Draco and Hermione still had to deal with the fact that it looked as if Harry was going to die.

**Chapter 39: So What Happens Now?**

**Group: When does "The End" appear?  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
Thecurtains close  
On a kiss, God knows  
We can tell the end is near  
But where do we go from here**

**Buffy the VampireSlayer_Once More With Feeling_ **

He had been taken to St. Mungo's and they were doing everything they could for him.

But there was a problem. Such a wound as Harry's was unprecedented. No one had ever been hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, even indirectly and lived. The exception being of course, Harry, 20 years ago. But that didn't help either. Twenty years ago Harry survived the Killing Curse without even a scratch. It seemed however, that Harry hadn't been so lucky this time.

And even worse, it seemed that Hermione was growing more and more distant from Draco with each passing day. And it appeared there was nothing Draco could do about it. Night after night, he laid awake next to Hermione and wondered what he could do to help her. But he never gave up. Draco couldn't. He'd already lost one love; he couldn't bear to lose Hermione too. He knew that he had to do something before Hermione completely faded from his life.

He cornered her in Harry's hospital room.

"We need to talk," he said, leading Hermione towards the chairs meant for visitors.

"No, I need to check Harry." Hermione tried to head for the bed.

"You can't do this Hermione! You can't keep pulling away from me!" Draco's face was bright red. "This is what we've been waiting for! We're finally free!"

"Free?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"Yes, free from Lucius, from Voldemort. From everyone! This is our chance! I understand that you're sad that Harry is hurt,"

"Sad?" She said sarcastically. "Sad? He was my best friend, Draco! I began living when I met him! And now, he's dying. Because of us."

Hermione's words bounced off Draco, he knew that she didn't mean them to sound so hurtful. "Not because of us Hermione. For us, don't you see that?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment, tears were streaming down her face.

"If he dies," Draco said. "If you continue to push me away and Harry dies, then his death will have been for nothing. He died so we could be together."

"I know that!" She cried. "My heart is telling me that he wanted me to be happy, that he wanted us to be together! But if he dies, his blood will be on my hands! We shouldn't have told them, not right before the battle."

"Shh, Hermione." Draco embraced her and held her head close to his heart. "We are not to blame here. You have to let the guilt go. He'd want you to."

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Don't get mad! The last two posts are here. But here's the deal. I couldn't decide how I wanted to end this story so I have both a happy and sad ending. Read on, and thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing this post!


	24. Happy Ending

Allo, cordyangel here. So sad. Not this post though, this is the happy ending of the Hooker and the Beast. So enjoy and read and review. HAPPY ENDING FOLLOWS 

Hermione nodded. "Draco, can we leave here?"

Draco nodded until they heard a sound coming from behind them. The sound of very weak applause. They both turned, to find Harry sitting up in his bed, smiling at them.

"You two are perfect for each other," he said, sinking back into his pillows.

Hermione and Draco just stared at him in shock.

"You're awake!" Hermione rushed to Harry's side as Draco ran to call a nurse.

"Nothing gets past you, huh Mione?" His face was still deathly pale and Hermione saw by one of the many machines he was hooked on that his heartbeat and pulse were both weak. But he was awake, which was all she cared about.

"Oh Harry, I was so afraid that you'd die!"

"I'm tougher than that, Mione. Lucius, kill me? I think not!" He scoffed. "Speak of the devil, where is he? Holed up in Azkaban I hope!"

Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance.

"Lucius is dead," Draco said. "I killed him."

Harry looked stricken. "I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't know."

Draco waved his hand. "It's all right Harry, you've been in a coma for the past month. Current events aren't bound to be your forte."

"Since when did I become Harry?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"About the same time I became Draco. You saved the woman I love. I think I can handle being civil to you."

"I saved the woman we both love," Harry reminded him.

Hermione just stood and watched the conversation the two were having. She should have been waiting more vigilantly for the nurse, making calls, but at the moment she was content to just watch two men she loved. She knew that everything would be alright.

**THE END**

So that's how it ends. I hope you liked it. I want to thank absolutely everyone who read and reviewed my story. It's people like you who keep me writing.

Now that I'm done with this fic, I'll have more time for Whole Again, so check that out. And maybe I'll start a new one, who knows? Anyways, catchya later!

Love Always,

cordyangel


	25. Sad Ending

**Allo, cordyangel here. So this is it. The last post. Not sure how I did, I'm not great with endings, but here it is. Have fun, read and review.**

**SAD ENDING FOLLOWS**

Hermione nodded. "Draco, can we leave here?"

Draco nodded until they heard a sound coming from behind them. The sound of a very weak voice. They turned to see Harry's eyes opening.

"You two look good together," he choked out. "Promise me that you two will always be like this. Perfect. Forever."

Hermione ran to the bed. "Of course we will Harry, and you'll be right there beside us," tears were streaming down her face.

Draco came closer to the bed. "Thank you Harry. I'll never forget what you did for us." Draco could see that though Harry was awake, he wouldn't stay that way for long. Harry was dying, even if Hermione couldn't see it.

"So I'm Harry now?" The little color left in Harry was draining quickly. "Figures you'd wait until I was on my death bed to start calling me by my name."

"No one is on their deathbeds here!" Hermione wiped away some tears. "Harry, you're awake now, everything will be all right…" she trailed off as she saw the life ebbing from her best friend. "Harry," she said, searching his eyes for anything, a sign he wasn't gone yet.

At that moment, a long beeping sound tore from one of the many machines Harry was hooked to. It only took them a moment to realize that the line on the monitor, which was usually a zigzag, had suddenly gone straight.

Hermione ran to the bed as Draco poked his head out the door to shout for a nurse. He hadn't been in a lot of hospital stays while he was living with the muggles but he knew that the straight line wasn't a good thing. "Nurse, somebody, get in here now!"

But Hermione was already shaking her head. "He's gone. There's nothing there." She closed Harry's eyes. She put a finger to her lips and touched them to Harry's fast cooling mouth.

"Thank you Harry."

The End

So that's it. No more. But I want everyone to know I had a blast writing this. Hope that you guys will check out my other fic, which I'll be updating more often now that this one is ending. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'll catchya later!

Smooches,

cordyangel

The Hooker and the Beast Page 2


End file.
